Never Forget
by MoonlightxParasite
Summary: SEQUEL TO "HER DEADLY PAST" Chapter 4 give you an idea of what Mira went through. Very sad really...SUMMARY INSIDE! Rating has changed to M.
1. Antonio

**Note: Chapter Four has a tiny more detail of what she had to go through.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for the characters within the series you've never heard of.**

**Summary: Mira had gone through many ordeals in the past. She was raped repeatedly by a man named Joseph, forced to watch children die under a vampires hand, forced to watch her now vampires parents suffer, was locked in a room while her brother was changed into a vampire, and was the personal sex slave of the master of the coven Joseph. Joseph was never found by the Volturi, so the Cullen's and Mirabella decided to just leave the past behind. And that plan couldn't have worked out better. Mira was now the reigning teen at PHS in her new home of Minnesota. At least…until a new teacher arrives. Then, her past comes back to haunt her. It seems even the strongest of people, can **_**Never Forget.**_

**-Mirabella-**

"EMMETT!" I screamed as I chased my big brother bear down the stairs. He was holding a box of tampons in his hands while parading around the house with them. This was the third time since I moved into this house a year ago. I was a Junior now, and I just wished he'd show me some more respect. I mean, I'm nearly seventeen and I've been through way more shit that him! We were now in the dining room. Emmett was on one side of the table while I was on the other. "Give me the tampons," I sneered in fury.

"No," he smiled as he took one out. "I wonder if I could fit all of these in my butt. Do you think I could Mira?"

My eyes widened in horror. "Dad!" I screamed. Carlisle stood next to me with a book in hand. "Tell Emmett to hand my tampons over, please!"

"Emmett," Carlisle sighed. "Of all the things you could choose in Mira's bathroom and you go for the tampons. Give them back."

Emmett rolled his eyes and tossed the box to me. I smiled in victory, gave my dad a kiss on the cheek, and walked up the stairs as Emmett was lectured on the importance of tampons. I was almost sorry for him.

I walked past Edward and Bella's room and I heard creaking…and deep breathing. I made a face of disgust. It was Tuesday, great. That was the National Do It Day at the Cullen's. Seriously, that's when all of them had sex. I was going to call up Jason and ask him if I could come over. We started dating over the summer and now we'd be coming back as the reigning couple of the school. He was a senior while I was a junior. It kind of worked out since I was in all of his classes since I was way smarter than him.

I retreated to my room and reached under my bed for a bottle of blue liquid with silver streaks in it. It was the only thing keeping my human. I took a swig of it, making a face. It was way to strong, almost like whiskey. I put the bottle under my bed while the door burst open to reveal Alice arms with a curling iron and make up bag. My eyes widened in horror. "No!" I said while jumping away from her.

"Come on Mira," pleaded Alice. "You know you want to. Jason would like it."

"Are you peaking into my future again?" I asked.

"Yes well, there was another reason as to why you didn't want Emmett in your tampon box. You're not even on your period yet." My eyes widened. "Yes, I know about the condoms you have in there." She said it in a secretive whisper that made me scowl.

I smiled then. "And I know about daddy's credit card you stole to buy that certain something that no one knows about." I knew about her buying a castle in Romania and had kept the secret since January. I was rewarded with a scowl of her own. "Face it Alice, I'm way better at this game than you."

"We'll see Mirabella Cullen," she said before walking out of my room. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed. A dead rose that was in a face came to life and I saw Bella come into my room. That's how I always knew my favorite sister of all time would ever come to see me.

"Nice sex hair," I commented as she came in with shorts and one of Edward's shirts. "It really brings out the stench of sex on your skin. And your eyes, you can't forget the eyes."

"Oh ha ha," she smiled before sitting on my bed. "I wanted to ask you something before you leave for Jason. Now…answer this honestly and I'll give you a cookie later."

"Shoot," I said.

"I was wondering if I could plan your birthday party," she said in a hopeful voice. "I know it's in October and all, but I wanted first dibs."

I smiled. "Of course." She gave me a huge hug and I squealed. "No! I'll get Edward's herpes!"

"Hey!" said his voice from a few room downs. Bella busted out laughing along with me. Edward appeared in my room with just some boxers on.

"Ah! It burns!"

"Then don't look you little perve," he said while taking my sister away from me. I watched them exit my room and the bang fest started again. I grabbed my car keys and started my way downstairs.

Jasper was there and he embraced me in a hug. "Be safe and call me when you're on your way home okay?"

"Will do," I saluted him before walking outside and into my yellow Camero. I got into my car and pulled out of the driveway that was surrounded by woods. I put in a mix CD that Emmett made for me and the sound of Linkin Park filled the car. I sang along to it while I turned onto Jason's road. He lived fairly close to our house and he was already waiting for me. Edward had said that his thoughts were all about loving me and I loved that. It was really sweet.

"Hey Mira!" said a little boy that appeared in the doorway. He had the same blonde hair as Jason, but his eyes were green instead of blue.

"Hi Anthony," I smiled as the four year old ran over to me as I got out of the car. I pulled him into a big hug and carried him over to Jason. "Has Jason been a good boy?"

Anthony smiled. "He made me a PBJ sandwich…and read to me!" Anthony was such a sweet little boy. I loved him almost as much as Jason. I gave my boyfriend a kiss on the lips and then gave Anthony a kiss on the forehead.

"Why don't you go find mommy and ask her if I can read you a bedtime story tonight?"

"Okay!" he shouted as he ran into the house. I turned to Jason who had a loving smile on his face. He approached me, taking my hands and swinging them a little.

"I missed you," he murmured as he planted a very loving kiss on my lips. "I can't believe school is tomorrow," he groaned as he embraced me in a hug. "I just wish this summer would never end…" He inhaled my scent as I kissed him on the forehead. "Now I have to worry about college and everything!"

"I'll be right behind you."

"No," he said. He continued in a very hushed voice. "You'll be a vampire once you graduate." Yes, he knew about the whole vampire situation. He didn't know about Joseph though. I was going to wait to tell him that. Oh, but it was hilarious when we told him. His face was priceless. And when I told him if I wasn't Aro's reincarnated daughter he'd be dead, oh that was even more priceless.

"Well, maybe you could be a vampire too," I smiled. He face fell and he paled. "It's just a suggestion you have two years to decide it."

He smiled again before kissing me lovingly on the lips. "Come on, I bet Anthony is going ballistic without you."

The whole day passed with all smiles. Jason and I spent the morning just hanging out in his room and cuddling and…doing things that I know my brothers wouldn't approve of at all. Then Anthony came in and made us watch Shrek. We ate lunch, Anthony took his nap, and now it was nine o'clock at night. I kissed Anthony's forehead as he finally drifted off to sleep. It took about an hour to get him to go to sleep, I didn't mind though. Children were very dear to my heart.

I walked down the stairs to see Jason and his mother helping his father sort through medical papers. His father, Dr. Gregory Smith, worked along side Carlisle. They were really good friends and he even knew about the vampire situation, his wife didn't. That plump, loving woman was too sweet to know.

"Anthony's sleeping," I said as I bent down at kissed Jason. "I have to go before mom and dad start to worry."

"Drive safely," said Peggy, Mrs. Smith. She got up and hugged me with love. "Thank you for watching over Anthony."

"It's no problem."

I hugged Greg and was escorted out into the front year by Jason. We stopped in front of my car, looking into each other's eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow okay."

I nodded, kissing him before going into my car. I pulled out of his driveway and sped down the street. I was just about a few minutes away from the house when my phone vibrated. "What is it Alice?" I asked.

"MIRA! ARE YOU…" the rest of her sentence was block out. Because in front of me, a few hundred yards in front of my car, was a man covered in blood. I used my heightened sight from the potion I took and the man's hair was drenched in blood. Then I saw his facial features and spun the car so that I didn't hit him. The car stopped and I looked out the window. Antonio, my vampire brother, smiled sadly at me and disappeared out of sight.

I dropped my phone, getting out of the car and ran to the exact same spot Antonio had just been. The fresh blood still stained the road. I looked around frantically. He had gotten out! My brother had gotten out! Why did he run though?

"ANTONIO!" I screamed into the air. Hot tear ran down my cheeks as stood up. "ANTONIO!" I clasped to the ground, letting my sobs fill the air around me. Cold arms encircled me and I looked to see Emmett holding me. "I…I saw Antonio! He ran though, why did he run?"

"Shh," he instructed. "Just control your breathing and I'll get you home. Rosalie take the car home." Without warning, I felt the wind pass through my hair and my body clutch to Emmett's. He stopped in a matter of seconds and now I was in the living room of the house. I saw the whole family out of the corner of my eye as Emmett carried me up the stairs. I huddled into his chest as he walked into my room sat on the bed with me on his lap. "Shh…everything will be okay."

"But I saw him," I croaked. "He…his body was drenched in blood."

"I know Alice saw in her vision," he whispered. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair.

"He ran away from m-me. W-why?" I asked.

"I don't know Mira," he whispered. "I don't know."

**Ello!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Missa.**


	2. New Teacher

**-Emmett-**

Rosalie sat down next to me in our room and pulled me close to her. Mira had been crying all night and was now getting ready for school with Alice and Bella. I held her the whole entire time. That was possibly the hardest thing in my immortal life I had ever had to do. Seeing my little sister, my baby bear, in so much pain made me as angry as hell.

"She'll be okay," my wife whispered. "She's just in a little shock that's all."

"She's not in shock Rosalie, she's in pain," I argued. "Not physical, but emotional." I sighed, leaning my head on her shoulder. "She misses her brother and doesn't know why he ran away from her. I don't even know."

"Well," began Rosalie. "There could be many reasons Em. For one, she said he was covered in blood. Maybe he thought his bloodlust would…take control over his good side. Or maybe he didn't want to put her in danger."

"Hopefully he'll show up and explain himself. We've gotten so far with Mira, and now she's starting to sink back into her shell. I'll talk to Jason and see if he could take her somewhere to keep her mind off of things. They could see a movie or something."

"I swear you're more like a father to her than Carlisle."

"I just try my best with her," I whispered as Rosalie kissed him softly on the lips. Although her love didn't mask my worry for my little sis.

**-Bella-**

Mira and I walked down the stairs as the rest of the family started out the door. I was wearing a blue tank top and skirt while Mira wore her volleyball jersey, athletic shorts, and Addidas sandals and socks combination. She was coaching a volleyball camp for the middle school students of the area.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" I asked with worry. She looked a little paler than normal. Actually she seemed to loose a little of her tan over the summer and she had been having a lot of trouble sleeping.

"Yeah," she said as Esme gave us our backpacks. She gave us both a kiss on the forehead before we headed out with the rest of the family. I walked to Edward's Volvo and the rest of the family went to their cars. Mira got into her Camero and sped off without even saying a word. Even when she was getting ready for school she was a little quiet. Her eyes didn't hold any emotion whatsoever. Well, there was always a flicker of thought within them, but she always had that look in her eyes. She thought a lot about things.

"What is she thinking?" I asked my husband as I got into his car and he sped up to follow Mira. Surprisingly, we couldn't find her, not even at Jason's. She wasn't allowed to drive that fast.

"Even if I can't see the images in her head, I know she's replaying the scene. She's trying to recall any clues," he answered while grasping my hand. I smiled sadly. "Don't worry love," he said. "I'm sure she'll be herself once she figures some things out."

"You're right," I whispered. "Do you…Do you think the werewolves should be involved?" He gazed at me thoughtfully. "I mean, if Antonio is here…Joseph mustn't be far behind. Mira did say he was part of his coven. He could've been warning her."

"Well, if it gets down to it, then yes we will involve the werewolves," he murmured. "Although we might have to sooner or later. What you said makes a lot of sense."

"Yes well, I'm known for that."

Edward chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot of the school with the rest of the family behind. Mira's car was already parked in one of the spots that were reserved for our family. I saw my sister talking to a few of the new freshman students. She had a smile on her face, but I knew she was still thinking about last night in her mind. I lived with her long enough to know when she was hiding her emotions.

We parked near her car and she didn't even look at us as we got out.

"Now what you really need to watch out for is Mr. Hanes," she said. "He'll give you a shit load of homework from what my friends say. Always be on time for his class or else you'll get a Saturday detention." The girl's nodded at her while they gazed up at Mira as if she was a goddess. "Well, I hope to see you guys on the volleyball court this year. Oh, and don't be scared. I promise none of the students here will bite." She glanced over at us as we held back laughter. It was our own little joke.

"Bye Mira," they said as they started for the school entrance. Her face fell back to a thoughtful mask as we met up with her and all walked to the school. Jason ran up to us and waved to us before taking Mira's hand. Emmett growled a little and Rosalie smacked him. Em was still a little overprotective over Mira. Edward had learned his lesson from me of what would happen if he ever scared Jason.

"Is everything okay honey?" he asked as we walked into the school.

"Everything is fine," she whispered as a flood of students walked passed them in awe. Jason looked back at us and mouth, "What's wrong with her?" His face was full of worry.

"I have to go Jason," she said as she left the family and Jason together in the hallway. She didn't even give him a goodbye kiss. That made Jason's face fall.

"Did Mira ever tell you about Antonio?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah, her brother that got her out of Italy," he said.

"You know he's…one of us right?"

Jason nodded.

"On her way back from your house," began Emmett. "She saw Antonio in the middle of the rode covered in blood. She stopped her car and tried to get to him, but he disappeared. She was an emotional wreck last night. I've never see her so hurt before in my life."

Jason took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure it was Antonio?"

"I saw is in a vision," said Alice.

"Shit," he breathed. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"Just keep her mind off of it for a while," suggested Emmett. "I want to see her actually smiling. Right now she's just faking it."

Jason nodded. "I'll see you after school then. Are you staying after for the camp?"

"I am," I said. "So is Edward."

"Okay, I'll see you two there then." He walked off, looking for his girlfriend.

**-Mira-**

It was the last class of the day. I walked through the halls just wondering about with Ashley by my side. She was my best friend and we were headed to the same class along with Jasper and Rosalie, Mythology. It was taught by a new teacher and it was a new subject. I hadn't seen the teacher, but a lot of girls told me he was hotter than hell. I smiled at that thought. I might have had a weird night, but there was always room for a hottie.

"So did you here about the drama teacher?" asked Ashley.

"What?" I asked.

"He's being replaced with this new chick coming tomorrow. That's why we had a sub."

"Oh," I said. "Well, I didn't like the guy anyway. He always looked at me funny."

"Yeah…" said Jasper. "He kind of liked you Mira, like almost every guy in this school."

"Ha, ha Jasper."

"He speaks the truth M," said Ashley. "Every guy is making a list of what they're going to say to you if Jason ever breaks up with you. It's kind of pathetic."

"You think?"

Rosalie snorted as she walked into the classroom and froze along with Jasper. Ashley walked passed them and I was about to until I glanced up at the teacher. I froze too. He was a tall muscular man with blonde hair and pale skin. Did I mention the dark eyes that I could see were really a dark red?

He stared right at me. "Hello Mirabella."

I tried to speak, but was too scared to. All I could think was how he found me. How did Joseph find me?

**Ello!**

**Summer break just started so I might have an update tomorrow.**

**Missa.**


	3. Enjoyment

**WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! Rating is being changed to M…And please don't kill me…I have a pitchfork!**

**-Jasper-**

James? No, I personally killed James with Emmett. That man, standing in the front of the class couldn't be James. I tore his body to shreds. I looked over at Rosalie who had the same expression on her face.

"Hello Mirabella," he said to my sister as she froze right next to me. Her emotions were only fear. I sent waves of calm as we took our seats. I took a seat next to her in the back while Rosalie took her other side. Mira's hands were clenched into fists and her knuckles were turning white. I didn't know why.

"Welcome to Mythology," the teacher began in a velvety tone. It was laced in lust, lust that was directed to Mira. I looked over at my sister who had her head down on the desk and looked like a frightened puppy. "I know this is a new class but it was rather interesting, right Mirabella?"

Mira sat up and glared at him as the entire class looked at her and to the teacher with confusion. "Sure," she answered in a sneer.

"Sorry class, but I and Mira go way back. I knew her family since I was six back in Italy," he smiled. "I'll probably be picking on her for the whole entire year."

"Si tortura i miei genitori è figlio di una cagna." **(You tortured my parents you son of a bitch.) **My eyes widened as I looked at Mira with a whole new understanding. This man…was Joseph.

"Si dovrebbe avere mi avete in principio poi." **(You should have let me have you in the beginning then.) **My blood boiled when he said that sentence. He said it with a laugh to so that the people around us didn't know the real conversation they were having.

"Ah ,good times," Joseph said with a smile. "If you hadn't already known, I'm Mr. Goodi. Just call me Mr. G because I hate my last name." He got a clipboard. "I'm going to give you a seating chart for the first few weeks then once I know you guys I'll let you pick a seat at random." When he was done seating everyone I was even angrier. Mira was in the front row middle seat right in front of his desk. I was in the far corner of the room while Rosalie, who had no idea what was going on, was on the other side. Ashley was behind Mira and then I realized they were wearing the same outfit. I guess they were both going to the same camp.

"Alright in this class you'll all be learning about the creatures of mythology since last year you guys learned about the gods and shit." Some people laughed, but I didn't. All of the girls, even a little from Mira, were lusting for him. The guys loved him, and Rosalie had a confused emotion. "So since Halloween is coming up I thought we'd start with the three basics: werewolves, elves, and vampires." He looked directly at me before continuing. "Now, since elves aren't really Halloween related we're going to start with them. It's about a week lesson and the vampires and werewolves will probably take a month or two to finish. I know it seems like a lot, but we'll make the assignment fun."

Everyone seemed to like him in the class, except for my family…

**-Rosalie-**

Jasper and I were alone in the hallway now since Mira had to go to volleyball camp. He told me who the man was and my face dropped into a snarl. I looked back at Joseph who was putting things away in his classroom. He saw us and flashed his teeth. The door closed and I was wishing I had laser vision.

"Come on, we have to tell the others." Jasper and I ran to the parking lot as quickly as we can. Emmett, Alice, Bella, and Edward were there. Bella and Edward were getting some of Mira's gear out of their trunk and they looked confused as we ran up.

"Do…any of you have Mythology as a class?"

The all shook their heads, and Edward snarled.

I took a deep breath. "James…I mean Joseph is the teacher. He's here, in this building."

Emmett growled and I had to push him against the Jeep just to get him under control. "I think Joseph and James were twins. They look exactly alike. And Mira even said Joseph had a twin that he never spoke of."

"What do we do?" asked Alice.

"We can't attack him now," said Jasper. "If we did we'd cause way too much suspicion on us. We have to act normal and see if he tries anything. If he does, then we'll act."

"Do you think we should call up Jacob?" asked Bella. "I know we're supposed to hate him, but he can help us. He helped us with Victoria."

"We'll ask Carlisle first," said Edward. "It might be our only resort. If he's here, then his coven might not be far behind. And they're supposed to be very powerful."

"What about Aro?"

"We'll tell him when something happens."

**-Mirabella-**

The camp was done around 5:30 and I was glad. I needed to get out of there. I kept on feeling that I was being watched. Jason, Edward, and Bella were all in the stands with some parents of the middle school students and some brothers and sisters of them too. I got my stuff from the locker room and met up with my family and boyfriend. Jason gave me a small kiss on the lips before saying that he had to go help his father with some things. Edward and Bella started to walk me to my car.

"Jasper and Rosalie told us," said Bella. "We're going to get rid of him Mira."

I shook my head. "He's too powerful. He can bend our will Bella. Do you know what he could make us do?"

"Don't worry, we're sending for back up too. Carlisle talked to some werewolves we knew and my friend Jacob can protect you. He's really nice Mira."

"And annoying," finished Edward. Bella smacked him across the head and he laughed. "I'm just telling her the flat out truth."

We were at my car now. "I'll meet you at home, I need to stop by the bank and take out some money."

"Okay," they said and were gone in a flash. The Volvo even disappeared.

I sighed and got into my car. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the seat. Why? Why did this all have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just be a normal girl? Something cold brushed across my cheek and I froze. My eyes shot open and I turned my head to see Joseph sitting in my car looking at me with that evil smile of his. I smacked his hand away and glared at him. I really couldn't do much since he was inhumanly strong.

"I've missed your smell Mirabella," he said in a voice that captured my attention. He looked at me with a seductive glare and I found myself growing hot. He crawled across the seat and straddled me. I felt something hard poke at my flimsy shorts. "I've missed they way your heart beats whenever I'm around you." His index finger traced my collar bone since I had changed into a tank top for camp. He pulled down my top, looking at his scar. He traced that too. Joseph bent down at kissed his mark softly; a million tingle shocking my body. I moan softly and he smiled against my skin. He worked his way up my neck and to my mouth. His soft lips played against mine as I felt his spell work its way through my body and mind. My whole mind was enjoying this. I loved the way his rock hard body molded against my soft. I loved how his hands caressed my skin in such a loving matter.

He broke the kiss and stripped off my tank top. I ripped off the buttons of his shirt to expose his ripped torso. My fingers raked across his abs as he started to unbuckle his belt. He tossed it in the back seat as I started to unbutton his pants. He stopped me, my eyes pleading for him. I wanted to feel him inside of me. He smiled and took off my bra in a flash. He bent his head down and sucked on my left nipple. It felt really good and I moaned in pleasure as he pulled away and moved to the other one. I ran my hands through his hair as he kissed his way up to my lips against and smashed against them hungrily. He moaned against my lips when I bit his button lip softly. Without breaking the kiss, he ran his hand down to my shorts and they were off before I knew it. I found the top of his pants, zipping them down as he wiggled out of them. He slipped off my thong and took off his boxers. Joseph stopped, looking me up at down as he pushed back the seat just a little. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I felt two of his cold fingers slip inside of me. I gripped the seat and moaned his name. He slipped his fingers out and my eyes were forced open as he looked down at me with a sexy smirk. He gave me a soft kiss on his lips as I felt his rock hard member slip inside me. His kiss became hungrily as he drew out and then back in again, but harder this time. He started his rhythmic movement in and out of me as I clawed at his back.

"Harder," I pleaded when he started to kiss my neck. "Harder, faster Joseph." He did as I pleaded and I felt myself growing closer and closer to my orgasm. His head came up to my level and we stared at each other intensively as we both our hips rocked together.

I screamed his name as my orgasm coursed through my body. He pumped a little more and soon he fell limp onto my body. His unnecessary cold breath ragged against my skin. He pulled out of me and held me in his arms as I controlled my breathing. "Not as pleasurable when I bite you, but I don't want your family to get suspicious."

"Alice would've seen this."

"I have a new vampire who can shadow powers. So she'll never know. And he is even shadowing these thoughts from Edward's mind."

I bit my lip in anger as he kissed me on my neck. Why did it feel as if I was going to be with him for eternity?

**000**

I got dressed and drove home in silence. Joseph left me to myself and I saw him pull out in a blue Mercedes. I felt disgusted as to what I did. Why did I enjoy it then? I know he had these powers, but I knew that sometimes he wouldn't use them on me and I'd still enjoy it. I sped home, forgetting my money. That's when I saw an envelope on the seat Joseph had sat in. I took it and opened it while still watching the road. There was about two hundred dollar in it. Well, he thought of everything didn't he?

I parked in front of the house and banged my head on the steering wheel. I held back some tears and got out of my car. I walked into the house to be greeted by Esme. She pulled me into a huge and kissed me on the head. "Go take a shower, Jacob and his pack will be here soon."

"Okay," I sighed as I walked up the stairs. Edward passed me and smiled, I didn't smile back.

**Ello!**

**Um…yeah don't kill me! This is for the drama remember!**

**Missa!**


	4. Werewolves

-Bella-

**-Bella-**

Mira was still getting ready as the rest of the family sat in the living room watching The Real World. I was snuggled up against Edward just as two of the guys got into a huge fight. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle sat on the edge of their seat rooting for whatever guy they wanted to win. Edward could personally give a crap since he was occupied with kissing me up and down my neck. I giggled as he nibbled at my ear.

"Pizza's here," said Alice as the doorbell rang. The pack was traveling by foot so they would be hungry. I got up and took the four hundred dollars from the table. I walked to the door and opened it to see about four pizza delivery boys carrying about ten pizzas in each hand. And there was one small personal one for Mira. I gave the money and Edward and Emmett carried the food to the kitchen.

"You sure that's enough?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah, just hide the small one for Mira. Paul's coming and he might want her pizza."

I nodded and put her pizza in the fridge. Mira kind of liked her pizza cold.

"Mira would you hurry up?" called Jasper with a smile.

"Shut up!" she called back. We chuckled as Mira turned on a Britney Spears song. Then we all groaned as we heard her laugh in victory.

The doorbell rang and the smell of werewolf hit our noses. I wasn't as affected by the smell since I loved the werewolves. The rest of the family had a little trouble coping with it. Carlisle appeared by the door and opened it to reveal Jacob, Seth, Paul, and Embry. Sam wasn't there since Emily had gotten pregnant and the others who had imprinted didn't want to leave their imprints unprotected. And you know what? After three years, they hadn't changed one bit. Hey, they stopped aging as long as they fazed. So hopefully I'd have my best friend here for eternity. Sure, he was pissed about the wedding, but he did show up and gave us congratulations.

"Nice to see you again Carlisle," said Jacob as they both shook hands. I ran up to Jacob and gave him a huge hug. "Bells!" he laughed as he spun me around. The other guys walked into the house and they immediately smelt the pizza. Jacob even stopped and his stomach growled.

"In the kitchen," said Jasper as they ran into the room and we heard them bickering over what pizza they got. I held back giggles just as Mira came downstairs with wearing a yellow tank top and light blue denim skirt. Her hair was half up half down and her bangs were to the side so that it almost covered her left eye. She stopped and looked toward the kitchen as the guys came out with a box of pizza in each hand. They all stopped immediately, gawking at her.

"Hi," she said sweetly.

They remained silent, just staring at her. She looked at me for help. I cleared my throat. "Mira, this is Jacob, Seth, Paul, and Embry. Guys this is Mira."

"H-Hi," they said in unison.

Alice appeared right by Mira and handed her the small pizza. Mira smiled thank you and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"That's one small pizza," commented Paul as he shoved a piece in his mouth. Mira's eyes widened and the werewolves laughed at her. I sat down next to her and ran my fingers though her hair as she nibbled on her cheese pizza. She was deep in thought as she focused on the TV.

"So what did this Joseph guy actually do to you Mira?" asked Seth. "Did you, like, have sex with him and now he wants you for himself. Because by the smell of you, you're not a virgin." The werewolves nodded in agreement.

Edward and Jasper sucked in a breath as Mira glared at Seth. I put my hands on Mira's shoulders. "Calm down," I whispered in her ear.

Mira took a deep breath and looked directly into Seth's eyes. "He raped me every night since I arrived at his coven, forced me to watch children and my parents suffer tortures beyond your wildest dreams, locked me in a room while my brother was changing into a vampire, and bit me every FUCKING TIME HE HAD SEX WITH ME!" Her voice had gotten louder and louder with every word she said. I sunk back towards Edward. "Oh, and did I mention that he can seduce me to bend to his will. He was able to make me do any damn thing he wanted me to. So, yeah I'm not a virgin, but that was because I was robbed of it at the mere age of fucking eleven!" The werewolves stared at her wide eyed and Jacob smacked Seth in the back of the head. Mira tossed her pizza on the coffee table and ran up to her room. We heard the door slam and her sobs filled the quiet house.

"Now look what you've done," snarled Emmett as he ran up after her. Esme and Carlisle were soon after him. Rosalie glared at the werewolves along with Edward. Jasper, Alice, and I just sat there in silence.

"I…I didn't mean…" began Seth.

"It's okay," I said. "You didn't know."

"Next time could you throw us a bone or something?" asked Paul. He looked pissed off at himself.

"Sure," said Edward with a growl.

"How…did she survive the venom?" asked Jacob.

"They'd suck it out of her before it got to her heart," answered Rosalie. "Every night she had to go through that," she murmured.

**-Mirabella-**

Emmett wiped away my tears as mom and dad left the room. This was the second night in a row that I had started crying. I mentally punched myself for it.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For…For putting you through this. I know you don't like seeing me cry."

"It's alright baby bear," he said. "I just wish I could cry with you."

I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. "You have every right to cry Mira," he said softly. "You went through years of torture. It's only human to cry." Ha, if he only knew.

"You're the best brother I've ever had Emmett," I whispered as the door opened. Seth and a livid Jacob walked into my room.

"Mira, I'm really, really sorry for saying what I said earlier," said Seth.

"It's okay," I said while wiping away my last tear. I got up and hugged him. He seemed shocked at first, but hugged back. "You didn't know." I walked over to Jacob. "Joseph is a really strong vampire. Are you sure you can handle him?"

"I survived an army of newborns, I think Joseph will be easy compared to that."

"He has some of the most powerful vampires on his side though. And he's escaped the Volturi's radar."

"I can handle it," he said smiled and Emmett snorted. "I can," he assured me. I smiled up at him. He freaking towered over me. I felt way to short in this house. Now I knew why Alice complained so much.

"Well thank you," I said while I gave him a hug too. Only his felt safer. His was so warm and smelt really good too. I wanted to stay there forever, but I reluctantly withdrew and gave him a small smile.

Emmett cleared his throat and I turned to him. "It's nearly ten. You need some sleep for tomorrow."

I groaned as Emmett appeared in front of me and shooed me to the bathroom. I had a feeling this was going to be hectic.

**Ello!**

**Poll on profile. Review!**

**Missa.**


	5. Detention

**-Mirabella-**

I had drunk about three good chugs of my potion Aro gave me to help me remain as much of a human as possible, and my mark that Joseph had given me was still stinging. I pulled down my tank top and looked at the mark that was just above my left breast. He had bitten that one spot about thirty times when he orgasmed in the past. I shook my head and put on my Volleyball jersey. I was actually in the girl's locker room preparing for a game. Ashley wasn't the captain of the team, I was. She was pissed, I knew that without Jasper's help. She would always glare at me at practice, but she was one of my best friends. I knew all of her secrets, and she knew the secrets I made up whenever she'd ask me something that was supposed to be personal. Truthfully, she knew nothing about me. And I wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

"So Mira," began Ashley. All of the girls were crowded around me, they always were. "Who were those hunks you came in with?" She was clearly talking about the pack. The story we made up was that the pack's father was friends with Carlisle and that they were staying with us since their "father" had financial troubles.

"They are some friends of mine," I murmured as I put on my knee pads. I winced as my bite started stinging again. "Could you hand me that bottle Ashley?" I asked. She gave it to me and this time I chugged it.

"What is that stuff?" she asked as I made a face as if I was chugging whiskey.

"I have this back problem and it helps," I lied.

"So what are the guy's names?" asked Brooke. She was my dumber than blonde friend, but when it came to volleyball she was a genius.

"Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Seth," I answered. They all looked at me and I already knew what they were thinking. Do they have girlfriends? "They're…kind of distant right now. They're kind of uncomfortable in this setting and really only to talk to me and the family."

"I can change that," giggled Ashley. What a fucking whore!

I smirked. "I'd like to see you try," I replied darkly. She looked at me, almost shocked. "Did you even look at their faces when they walked in?" Ashley nodded. "Tell me what emotion was apparent on their face then?"

"There was no emotion on their faces."

"Exactly," I said while putting my stuff away in my locker. "Now come on, we have a game to win."

**o.0………………..o.0**

We were tied at the third match of the game. Only one more point to win the game since it only went up to 15 on a third match. I was in the hitter's position while Ashley took the setters. The back row got ready as the other team served the ball. I watched it go over and Brooke dived down in the center of the court and bumped it up. Ashley ran over to it, setting it out towards me. I took my three steps, jumping up and smacking the ball to the other side. The ground impacted with the balls, making it bounce high in the air. We won! Although it wasn't surprising at all. We did have a winning streak since the first game of the season. It was now the tenth and in the middle of September. I ran up to Ashley and gave her a hug. She was sweating just like me, but we didn't care. Athletes never cared when they've won something.

Seth and Embry came onto the court and both brought me into a huge hug. I squealed as they spun me around. They let me down, but Paul was there and made a fanning motion with his hands by his nose. I tackled him to the floor and he just laughed before pushing me back up onto my feet. He gave me a hug, but not a huge one that the others gave me. I smiled at him as the rest of the families of the other players went onto the court.

"Good job sweetheart," said Esme as she pulled me into a motherly hug. The others gave me congratulations, but Jacob was glaring at the door. I looked over, but saw no one. That's when I realized that Jason wasn't around.

"Where's Jason?" I asked while looking around.

Alice suddenly got this dazed look on her face and we circled around her to that no one saw. She looked directly at me, her eyes frantic. I heard Edward growl, but Emmett was there to restrain them. I looked over at Jacob who pointed at the door with a scowl on his face. I nodded, and ran towards the exit of the gym. I got into the gym lobby, only to see Jason turning a corner. That was odd. I slowly walked towards his direction, picking up pace as I made my way down to the end of the hallway. I turned the corner, gasping. There Jason was…with Ashley! They were making out and didn't seem to notice me at first. Then Jason looked and saw me. He froze, backing away from Ashley as she smirked. I glared at the two, before lunging at Ashley. I took hold of her hair and soon we were in a full fledge cat fight. Guys crowded around us and started yelling, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Come on Mira!" yelled someone. "Kick her ass!" Ashley tried clawing at my face, but I punched her right in the nose before pullinng her down to the ground by the hair. She took a hold of my hair too, pulling me down with her.

I felt someone pull me away from her and set me on my feet. Mrs. Prescott, our vice principal tore Ashley away from me.

"Si fucking puttana! Spero che bruciano in un inferno! Sei un cagna e uno slut e questo è ciò che sarete sempre essere! Se mai vicino a me ancora una volta, Giuro farò volete mai befriended me! I'll rendere il vostro dio abbandonato la vita da vivere inferno!" **(You fucking whore! I hope you burn in hell! You're a bitch and a slut and that's what you'll always be. If you ever come near me again, I swear I'll make you wish you never befriended me. I'll make your god forsaken life a living hell!) **I yelled at her at the top of my lungs. I heard some gasps because the only words they could probably make out were "slut" and they possibly knew that "inferno" meant hell.

"That's enough Mirabella," whispered a voice that made me freeze and my eyes widen in fear. That's when I notice that they were cold arms that were holding me back. I held back tears as he withdrew and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You two ought to be expelled for this!" bellowed Mrs. Prescott. "And Mira, you're team captain; I think you'd be the most composed."

"Sorry," I said. "But sometimes I lose my control when I find a slut making out with my now ex-boyfriend."

"Come on Mira," said Jason. "It was an accident."

"Didn't look like it from here," I snarled as Mrs. Prescott cleared her throat.

"I think that the best we can do is two weeks of detention for both of you. Ashley, you'll be in Ms. Donner's detention and Mira, in Mr. Gooti's." My heart dropped and I shook my head. "There's no changing it Mira," she shrugged as she looked at Joseph. He was bending her will to do this. I glared at him and he just smiled in amusement. I looked over to see my family with their eyes as dark as the werewolves.

"Now get home," said Mrs. P. "If I catch you guys fighting again, I will give her a week's suspension."

I turned away from the scene as I single tear fell down from my eyes. Carlisle put a protective arm around me as the werewolves growled at Joseph so low that only he could hear it. I could too, but I didn't know why.

"Werewolves non vi protegga da me darling. Nemmeno se il tuo fratello possibile." **(Werewolves won't protect you from me darling. Not even your brother can.) **He said that with a small smile as I slowly turned my head towards him.

"Come on," whispered Carlisle as he literally had to drag me away from punching Joseph too. We walked out in the parking lot as other people just stared at me. Some with shock, some with congratulating smiles, and others with sadness. I looked down at the ground as Carlisle kissed the top of my head. He walked me to my car and Seth got into the drivers seat. I took the passengers seat as everyone gave me a farewell kiss. The werewolves were going to run home. I gave Seth the keys and he started to drive towards my house. I didn't say anything as he drove. Tears threatened to spill, but I wouldn't allow it. My thoughts were on the scene I had just witness. The guy I thought that loved me had just betrayed me. I had to spend two weeks alone with Joseph, and he brought up my brother. I hadn't seen him since that night.

"We'll get through this Mira," said Seth as he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and saw so much care within his eyes. It made me smile just a little before he came up our driveway. Everyone else was probably already in the house.

I got out of the car and Seth pulled me into a soft hug. I clung to him for a few minutes, trying to control my emotions. "It's okay. We're all here for you," he whispered before he withdrew. I nodded, walking up the porch and into the house. Everyone was in the front room, looking at me in concern. Rosalie was about to say something, but I put my hand up.

"Just…don't," I whispered before walking up the stairs and going into my room. When I shut the door, I gasped as my marked started to sting again. I took a deep breath, walking to my bathroom and shutting the door. I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the warm shower. The water ran down my body as I just leaned against on of the walls and let my tears flow freely down my cheeks. Soon, I was in a sitting position sobbing. I knew the others heard, but I didn't care at this point. Let them hear how much pain I was in. Let them know how Joseph had affected me. He had to be the reason I lashed out at Ashley. I wouldn't normally fight unless it was with my brothers. The normal thing I would've done in the situation was that I would just ask why and get everything over with. He bent my will and I didn't even know it…until now. He was just waiting until the right time to use it.

I got out of the shower, putting a towel around my body and walking out of my bathroom. My heart nearly stopped when I saw someone was in my room looking out my window. He turned, revealing Antonio!

"Antonio," I breathed.

He smiled, running up to me as quietly as possible and hugging me tightly. "God I missed you so much," he whispered as he rocked me gently. "I only have so much time Mirabella," he said. He withdrew and looked at me with concern in his eyes. "You need to watch your back from now on. That new teacher that came to your school for the drama department, she's one of Joseph's guards. There are also some of his coven running around this town. You have to be careful. Promise me that!"

I nodded. "I promise," I whispered as he kissed me on either cheek. "Why did you run that night?"

"I was under bloodlust," he said. "I didn't want to hurt you. I have to go now. I'll try coming back and actually talking to you." He kissed me on the forehead before disappearing out of sight. Tear welled up in my eyes and I got dressed and lay on my bed. They spilled down the corners of my eyes since I was lying on my back and I heard my bedroom door open.

The weight shifted on my bed as a pair of warm arms wrapped around me and brought me close. It was Embry. He looked at me with sad eyes before resting our foreheads together. "Everyone is worried about you," he spoke softly. "We have the whole weekend to figure something out, okay?"

I nodded, before resting my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and I pulled my covers over my body. I closed my eyes, dreaming of what it was like before Joseph came into my life.

* * *

**Ello!**

**Hope you all like it. Grrr! I hate Joseph, but oh well…So do the same thing you guys always do and I'll post a new chapter up possibly tomorrow or Tuesday. Remember POLL on page. Right now I'm just bringing in the characters of the pack that didn't really have must spotlight in the book. I'll be doing that until after I post the next chapter. Then I'll know who should be with Mira…at least for now.**

**Missa.**


	6. Imprint

**Okay, the poll is now closed and you'll know who won by this chapter. You'd have to be an idiot not to figure it out. I must say it was a close match. For the people who don't like the outcome, well I'm sorry but majority rules.**

* * *

**-Mirabella-**

I sat in one of the TV rooms upstairs while tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. I was watching the Titanic right when Leo fell back into the icy water. It was such a sad part of the movie and I wiped my eyes with a tissue. I was actually alone right now. Everyone gave me space and I thanked them for it. That jackass just had to make out with Ashley. I hated my life. I hated everything about it, except for my family and the pack. They were the best things that had ever happened to me.

A knock interrupted my weep-a-thon (thank you Dane Cook) and the door opened to reveal Jacob's head popping in with a small smile. "Could I come in?" he asked as he looked at me with weary eyes. I nodded and he came in with a stack of movies. "I don't like to hear you cry," he said. "So I brought some funny movies to cheer you up. Do you mind if I watch them with you? I haven't seen half of these."

"Sure," I smiled sadly. "What did you bring?"

Jacob looked down at the selection. "We have Superbad, Meet the Spartans, Zoolander, Alice picked out Meangirls for you, Wedding Crashers, and Monty Python: The Search for the Holy Grail."

"I've never see Superbad," I murmured. Jacob looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?"

"You've never heard of McLovin'?

"Who?" I asked as I wiped my eyes from tears.

"Okay, we'll watch Superbad first," he said as he popped it into the DVD and took a spot on the couch I was on. His leg brushed up against mine and I felt a little shock between us. He looked at me and smiled before turning to the movie. I blushed, trying to watch the movie as best as possible.

**-Jasper-**

Love…that's all I was feeling off of Mira as she started watching those movies with Jacob. Whenever she laughed along with him, I could hear her heart flutter in excitement. Had Jacob imprinted on her? I went into my room to see Alice evoking emotions of anger and happiness. Odd combination.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked while embracing her in a hug.

"I…think Jacob might've imprinted... on Mira."

"Why?"

"Um…I kind of saw the way they were acting in the TV room and the love in their eyes was just extraordinary. I didn't even think they realize how they looked at each other. I talked to Seth and Paul…they said they felt it since the day Jacob came here. Jake was just doubting it."

I looked at my wife with a small frown. "Are you sure?"

Alice nodded. "I can't see into her future, only little snippets when she's not with him. I even saw her preparing for a wedding."

My eyes widened. "Should we tell the others?"

"They already know," she said. "Edward is kind of annoyed and so is Emmett. I guess…" she sighed. "I guess they don't really realize they have imprinted. I mean, they haven't even kissed and Mira is too emotional right now to figure it out."

I bit my bottom lip a little; this was going to be interesting.

**-Jacob-**

We were watching Meet the Spartans when I realized that Mira was snuggled up against me and I had an arm around her shoulders. It felt really nice just having her with me. She nibbled on a piece of popcorn as she laughed at the part when they did 'Sparta's Next Top Warrior'. She was so cute when she laughed. The sound was amazing and so enticing.

"What?" she asked. Oh, I got caught starring at her.

"Nothing," I smiled before looking back at the scream. She sat up, looking at me with a smile.

"Seriously, do I have something on my face?" She touched her face and I laughed.

"No," I said while shaking my head. "You're face is perfect."

She smiled, looking down to hide her blush. "My face isn't perfect Jake," she said in a bare whisper.

I sat up, looking at her with a small smile. I took her head in my hands and made her look up at me. "Yes it is Mira," I smiled. I was telling the truth too. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. "You're perfect in every way."

"If I'm perfect, then why did Jason cheat on me?"

"He did it because he was a cold hearted bastard," I said in a controlled voice. Even thinking about what he did to Mira made me start to shake. She gripped hold of my shoulders and gave me a comforting squeeze. I immediately calmed down at her touch. "He never deserved you Mira. You need to know that."

She nodded as tears started to pour down her cheeks. I wiped them away and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed openly in my arms as I turned off the movie and we sat there in silence.

* * *

**Ello!**

**Tell me what you think…**

**Missa.**


	7. Promise

**So I was looking at youtube and I found this funny video called… "James Truth." It was so funny! Go watch it sometime. It nearly made me pee. Lol. Forget I said that…Okay, back to the story!**

* * *

**-Carlisle-**

"Yes I know that Mrs. Prescott, but can't she have a new teacher for her detention?"

"_I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but I can't change it. Mr. Gooti already has things for her to do for the week."_

"I understand," I said with an exasperated sigh. "Thank you for your time…" I hung up on that bitch and looked over at Mira who was the only one in my study. "She said no," I replied to her silent question. Her hopeful expression dropped and she leaned her head on the back of her seat.

"It's it okay if I just miss school?"

"You can't do that Mira, the sooner you finish the punishment the better."

She sighed, biting her lip. She pinched the bridge of her nose and put her fingertips together in thought. "I guess I have no choice but to face him…What if Rosalie or Jasper get in trouble in his class. He'd have no choice but to…have them in detention too."

"He'd bend Rosalie's will. It's too dangerous for her and Jasper would probably feed off of Joseph's lust for you. He could easily turn him against you."

She nodded. "Okay," she sighed. "I've put up with him through all of my teen years, I guess I can put up with it for two more weeks…"

I looked at her for a moment, then walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. She hugged back, taking a slow deep breath. "You'll get through this," I said. "I promise."

"Don't promise that Dad," she said while withdrawing from the hug. "Many promises have been made to me in the past, and they hardly ever happened when Joseph is involved. His motto is 'To make a promise is to make a lie you hope comes true.' If you ask me, that motto isn't far from the truth." I watched her walk out of my office and I sank into my chair. How could someone so young be that…serious and wise? She was really wise for her age, even when she sometimes made the worst decisions. She was kind of like Emmett, but in girl form. That kind of scared me.

**-Mirabella-**

I drove my Camero down the deserted road towards Jason's house. My eyes were concealed under large sunglasses while Alice had given me a very skin revealing outfit to wear. It consisted of a blue halter top and a very short skirt. I even wore silver heels to go with my silver wolf necklace the guys had given me not a few minutes earlier. I wanted to show Jason what he was missing.

I parked in front of his house, grabbing the box full of his shit and carrying it to the front door. I put on my best scowl as I rung the doorbell. My mark started to sting as his smell came to my nostrils. My nose wrinkled in detest.

The door opened to reveal Jason with huge bed head and wearing a pair of workout shorts. I had the box to the side of my body and he looked me up and down. I smiled at him, making sure it was laced with hate.

"Mira," he began, but I cut him by raising my free hand.

"Don't waste my time with your explanations Jason," I sneered. "I just came by to drop your shit off." I dropped the cardboard box at his feet. He looked really hurt and he looked at me with sad eyes. I took off my sunglasses, showing him I had not more love for him. "You know," I began with a small smile. "You made my life a whole lot worse with that stunt you pulled. I've already had enough stress piled on my plate and then you cheated on me with that whore Ashley."

"Shh," he whispered. "She's in the living room with Anthony."

"Oh, so you've already slept with her?" I laughed a little. "Well, at least I have four hot guys at home that would fuck me in an instant." Oh god I can't believe I just said that. Oh well, it made his eyes widen in shock. "And did I mention every time we 'made love' I was actually holding back laughter. I must say I've never seen such a small penis before in my life." I looked down at his now small erection. "Sad really…"

"Take that back," he sneered. "You know it's bigger than the rest of the football team. We measured it in front of you."

"Ah yes, but my last…relationship was much better. He at least knew who the pleasure a woman with his nine inch penis." I said the last words slowly, making sure it sunk in. I smirked when he widened his eyes in shock. "It was much better than your four inch one. Oh, and I knew you had an erection during that little measuring contest. It was obvious."

I turned and walked away from him. I heard him grumbled a little before shutting the door. I looked at the front window to see Anthony waving at me sadly. I blew him a kiss and he caught it with a smile. I'd still see him. He was one of my reasons for living.

I got into my car and congratulated myself. I was done crying over him and his pathetic whore. He wasn't compared to what I had to face on Monday. Joseph…he was another kind of evil than Jason. He was the kind of evil that could made a child die of fear. I ran a hand through my hair, speeding up down the road. I twitched my head to the side, feeling a growl escape my lips. No! This had been happening since two days ago, since the fight. I clenched the steering wheel with my hands, letting all of my growls escape me before I got into the driveway. Alice came out of the house with a huge smile on her face.

"You're so…bitchy!" she said as she embraced me in a hug. "He won't even look at Ashley." I smiled, looking behind her. "Edward and I replayed the conversation to them. They know what you said…all of it."

"So you really think we're hot?" asked Paul with a smug smile.

I shrugged. "You're werewolves. I personally think werewolves are hot."

The pack nodded with smiles on their faces. I looked at Jacob who had his eyebrow raised before turning into the house. Bella ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Go get him," she whispered before walking over to Edward. "He's out back."

I smiled, walking up the porch steps and into the house. Alice would kill me if I got mud on my heels. I walked into the kitchen and peered out the window. Jacob was sitting with his back turned to me on the sitting swing thingy. He rocked back and forth a small rain started to pour from the sky. Luckily there was a canopy kind of thing above the back porch so he didn't get wet. I turned around and saw my whole family looking at me with sort of hopeful looks on their faces.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Alright, give the two some privacy," announced Emmett and they all cleared out. I sighed, walking out onto the pouch and meeting the gaze of a smiling Jacob. He patted the only open spot next to him and I sat down.

"I'm proud of you," he said while putting an arm around my shoulders. I snuggled up closely to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "He's really that small?"

"Yeah," I giggled. "I was serious about the laughing part too."

"Damn," he chuckled. "I hope Emmett makes fun of him on Monday."

"I will!" yelled Emmett with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "I never get any privacy."

"Do you mind getting wet?" he asked.

"Depends on where we're going."

"I promise it'll be worth you getting wet," he smiled before standing up and motioning for me to turn around. I did as he instructed and heard a few seconds of popping. A low growl came to my ears and I hesitantly turned around to see a huge werewolf with a pair of jeans strapped to his leg. His hair was a little shaggy, but I liked it.

"Jacob?" I whispered in a tiny bit of fear. It's not every day a werewolf transforms for you.

The werewolf got on all fours and took a few steps towards me. Jacob looked at me with amusement in his wolf eyes. I hesitantly reached out and stroked his hair. He made a purring kind of sound that made me smile. His tongue hung out of his mouth and he gave me a stupid grin. I giggled and made a sound in disgust when his tongue made a line of saliva up my face. He laughed and I could help but laugh too before he motioned for me to get on his back. I obliged and soon felt the wind pass by me. I buried my head into his fur to not get my face wet as we ran into the forest. He felt so warm against the cold rain that dripped onto my bare skin. I smiled to myself.

Soon enough, we stopped and Jacob let me down. He turned around and pawed at my hands to where they were over my eyes. I smiled as I heard some popping along with a, "You can look now."

I hesitantly opened my eyes, my breath being taken away. We were in a huge clearing with plants of all sorts lining it. The trees made a canopy over it and the grass was dry. There was a few birds flying around and some ivy was crawling up the trees. There was a small pond to the right along with some insect fluttering around it. I smiled, looking over at a shirtless Jacob.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

**-Jacob-**

"It's beautiful," she breathed to me as I smiled at her. She looked around as if she were a child in a candy store. "How did you find this?"

"I was just running around one day and stumbled across it. I thought of you immediately."

She looked down at the grass with a smile. Her blush was evident on her face and she was cute. I walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. She encircled her arms around me waist and we just sat there ever so content in each others arms. She was so small compared to my body. Her body was slim and soft, while mine was muscular and hard. She was also shorter than me. She was probably one five-foot-five. Just a few inches taller than Alice.

Mira looked up at me with care in her eyes. She looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven. I looked at her lips, full and ready to kiss. I caressed her cheek with my fingertips and her eyes closed in enjoyment. My lips couldn't help but turn into a smile. Her eyes opened and they were swimming with love. I slowly bent my head down as she snaked her arm around my shoulders. I hesitated, before our lips smashed together in a soft kiss. A growl erupted from my chest as I fell back onto the grass with Mira on top of me. Her lips danced with mine in a heated battle of dominance. Ha! I was so winning. I rolled her over on her back so that I was now on top of her. I slowly pulled back, letting both of us breathe.

"Wow," she breathed before I dived in for another kiss. Don't worry kids, that's all we did.

* * *

**Ello!**

**Joseph coming up in next chapter. And just because I say I hate him, doesn't mean I'll kill him off. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Missa.**


	8. The Lesson

……**..I didn't like this chapter. It was tough for me to write……..**

* * *

**-Mirabella-**

Jacob walked into the school with me hand in hand. He carried my things for the day while I guided him towards my locker. People were looking at us like we were aliens, and I'd smile at them so that they wouldn't be that weirded out. I guess no one thought I'd move on so quickly. Well, I had found out just yesterday that I was Jacob's imprint. Of course I'd move on that quickly.

"This place is huge," commented Jacob as we walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor. "I mean, Forks High isn't even this big."

I laughed as we walked down a hallway crowded with juniors. Jacob stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone looked at him in awe as we stopped by my locker. He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist as I started spinning in my combination. I opened it, taking my stuff from his hand and tossing it in my locker. He chuckled and kissed me on the top of the head. I looked up and he bent down and kissed me on the lips.

"I have to go or else your brothers will be after me," he smiled. He then whispered in my ear, "Don't let Joseph control you. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." With that, he gave me a farewell kiss and left me to my personal hell. I fingered the pocket knife in my hand that Antonio had given me a long time ago. It was the only thing that could probably protect me from Joseph.

"Moved on already?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned to see Ashley, alone. Not many people were talking to her since everyone now thought she was a whore and that what she did to me was just mean. She smirked. "I must say you're more of a whore than I am."

I smiled, shutting my locker. "Ah, but that is where you're wrong Ashley. If I was a whore, then why haven't I slept with the whole football team? I mean, didn't they know your have herpes in your…" I pointed downward and some jocks by us got a weirded out looked on their faces. "So if you want to call me a whore, look at yourself. You're the definition of whore."

I saw Jasper in my line of vision and he looked at me as if I was a different person, a cruel person. Well, I kind of picked it up from all those years with Joseph. Ashley started crying and ran off with everyone looking at me to her. I took my stuff and walked towards math without even a backwards glance. My family watched me in utter shock as I felt my head twitch to the side again. I walked to the girl's bathroom and went into an empty stall. No one was in there, so I could let my growls out freely. I kicked the stall door, making it crack. My eyes widened in shock as I went into my purse and took out my flask of my blue potion. I drank it hungrily before walking out of the bathroom. No one was in the hall now and I was late to class. Perfect!

**o.0…………..o.0**

I walked towards Joseph's class with Jasper and Rosalie on either sides of me. I was feeling nervous and my scar was stinging even more. Jasper sensed my pain, and sent me waves of relief towards me. I took a deep breath before walked into the classroom that I loathed. Joseph smiled at me before writing on the chalkboard. It read: _Sînge Whore. _I closed my eyes while I took my seat. Why? We weren't even in the vampire unit yet.

"Good afternoon class," he smiled while turning to us. "Now could someone tell me what those words translate to be?" No one raised their hand, leaving him looking at me. I looked up at him, raising my hand. I knew he was going to call on me anyway. He always did. "Yes Mira," he said nonchalantly.

"It means Blood Whore," I said in a shaky voice. "It's a Romanian translation and was named after there was a riot of women who had drenched themselves in virgin blood. Although now it just means a woman who take pleasure in a male vampire biting her during her orgasm."

"Precisely," he smiled. I could feel Jasper and Rosalie's stares on me.

"Wouldn't she turn into a vampire though?" asked Ashley. I didn't think she'd have the balls to go to class today.

"Not unless someone sucks the venom out before it reached her heart, but we'll get into that when we study vampires. We're just getting this one out of the way. It's a prequel of what you'll be learning about the Damned Ones as people call it." He smiled and nearly all of the girl's swooned over him. "Now there are the cases where a Blood Whore will turn, but it is a result of not getting all of the venom out of her system. It's rare, and their change can take over a period of months to a year. It really depends on the venom. The change for them isn't that painful either, it just stings ever so often." He started giving the history of Blood Whores and when they were first found and such. His voice interrupted my distant thoughts. "Mira," he smiled. "Come stand up here for me." I reluctantly got up and stood in front of the class. I felt immediately self conscious.

"Now, Mira has some characteristics of a Blood Whore. I'm not saying she is because I've known her all my life and I don't recall her sleeping with any vampires." The class chuckled at his joke, I scowled. Jasper and Rosalie were staring at me with calculating stares. This was going to lead to a lot of drama after my detention.

"Now the bright eyes," he said. He gestured to my eyes that had a hard glare in them. "That is a sign of a Blood Whore. The body," he gestured to my slim body. "There is also the aura that she brings around her…Greg," he said to the jock in front. "What kind of aura did Mira have around her the first day?"

"A sexy one," he smiled while the jocks nodded in agreement.

"Right," said Joseph. "She also has this personality that appeals to mostly everyone right?"

The class nodded in agreement. God, I just wanted to die right then and there. "Oh, and don't let me forget the athletic ability. They are very good at sports and usually don't tire often. You can sit down squirt," he said. I sat down, closing my eyes and suppressing my growls. My hands started to shake so I put them under my desk and just stared at the chalkboard for the rest of the period.

The bell rang, and I just sat in my seat as my siblings walked passed me. They both gave me a sad gaze in their eyes before walking out of the classroom and leaving me alone with my personal hell. Joseph smiled and shut the door when the last person was out of the room. He closed the shade on his window and leaned against the door with a smirk. I growl freely in front of him as he sauntered over to my desk and tossed my notebook on the floor. He sat on it, looking down at me with a smug smile.

"What? No hello kiss?" he laughed before bending his head down. I smack him, standing up and backing away.

"I have a boyfriend Joseph."

"That didn't stop you the first time."

"That's because you put me under your sick spell," I sneered. "Plus my boyfriend is a werewolf, and I don't think you'd want to piss a werewolf off."

"Oh," he laughed. "Looks like someone developed a very disrespectful attitude towards their master, Blood Whore!" I flinched at the word, making him laugh even more.

"Why did you do that? Why did you tell them basically what I was?!" I yelled.

Joseph pinned me against a wall, sniffing me up and down the neck. "I did it as a punishment dear. You're supposed to be _mine_, not that dog's."

"I'm his imprint Joseph." My head start to feel light, but I shook the feeling away.

"Do you think I give a shit?" he asked. "So have you told your dear dog about what you are?" He pulled away, walking over to his desk.

I didn't answer and he chuckled while reaching into his desk. He pulled out four bottles, filled with blue liquid. My eyes widened as I looked at him with utter disbelief.

He smiled. "Brooke went searching in your room when Esme and Carlisle were out. She stumbled upon these. She said it was the little potion that Aro had given you to stop the change. She knows that since she's the reason the Volturi can't find you." He chuckled again. "We replaced the potion with a mixture of sports drinks and other things after the game. You've been going through the change ever since that fight."

**-Alice-**

I saw him in a vision talking about bottles of blue liquid and telling her he had replaced them. He said she was going through the change without even knowing it. Edward came into my room; he had seen the vision too. Jasper had told me that she resembled a Blood Whore and her past adds up to it. Then another vision came to me:

"_Look at me Mirabella," Joseph screamed as Mira shut her eyes and wouldn't look at him. He was trying to seduce her and it wasn't working. "Mirabella, look at me or you can kiss Antonio goodbye." She looked up at him, lust filling her eyes._

"Get in the car now!" yelled Edward as I ran with him to the Volvo. Jacob looked at me with confusion and I gestured for him to follow. He knew something was going one with Mira, so he transformed once we got outside. Edward got into his Volvo while I took the passenger seat. He floored it while Jake took to the forest. We sped to the school, passing up lots of students making their way home from school activities. I held my breath as we came to the school and he parked right in front. I shot out and ran into the school with a half naked Jacob behind me. Edward caught up as we heard growling coming from within Joseph's classroom. I took hold of the door and broke the lock. I walked in, gasping at the sight. Joseph's mouth was clamped over a naked Mira's throat. She was moaning in both pain and pleasure. Jacob growled, lunging over at Joseph and tearing him off of my sister. I looked over at Edward who nodded and started sucking out the venom in her blood. I closed the door and held my breath, going over to Jacob to help with Joseph, but Joseph wasn't even in the room anymore. I looked around, nothing. Edward had stopped sucking on her blood. He wiped his mouth as I picked up her clothes and quickly dressed her. She looked like she was going to pass out and tears were in her eyes.

"Jacob," she whimpered.

Jacob walked over to Mira and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she cried as he picked her up and said comforting things to her.

"It's okay," he said, but I knew it wasn't. He was doing his best to control his anger towards Joseph. I knew he wasn't blaming Mira for this. "It wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault." Edward wiped the blood off of her neck as she fought her heavy eyelids. "Just sleep now," said Jacob as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "We'll talk when you get up."

I felt like crying then and there.

* * *

**Ello…**

……**..Just review……..**

**Missa.**


	9. Little Warrior

**-Bella-**

Jacob held Mira as she slept, silently weeping with his forehead against hers. Carlisle had patched up her neck and had to be left alone from the shock of it all. I dry sobbed in Edward's arms as he rocked me back and forth on the couch. Jacob was on the other along with Esme who just hugged both Mira and Jacob with care. Even if Jacob was a werewolf, she still had room in her heart for him. He was the reason that her daughter was happy, and she had grown close to the werewolf in the past few weeks we've been together.

Emmett sat at the window just looking out at the raining sky, Rosalie in his arms. Jasper was holding a rather quiet Alice on the stairs and he didn't even try to calm the emotions in the room. Paul, Embry, and Seth were sitting up against the wall with blank expressions on their faces. It was hard to even look at them. I looked at Edward who looked like he was about to cry. He said that he has never seen someone so helpless. He wanted to kill Joseph, all of us did. Joseph was definitely James' brother, only more evil. James, at least, didn't seduce woman to bend to his needs. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on my husband's shoulder. This shouldn't have happened to Mira. She had to go through enough. And then we find out she's a Blood Whore and that only made matters worse for us. She was going to be turned into a vampire soon on her own! I looked over at Jacob. He knew along with the wolves, but he was taking it the worst. He had denied it at first when Carlisle was accessing Mira's wounds, but now he just wanted to talk to Mira about it and why she didn't tell him. Esme said she might have feared telling him, telling all of us.

A knock came from behind the front door that startled all of us. I looked at Alice who nodded to tell me it was okay. I got up from my spot on the couch and walked over to the door. A vampire was behind it by the sweet smell. I opened the door, revealing a tall pale boy around our age when we were turned. His eyes were an orange color, like mine were when I was learning to control my hunger by drinking from animals. He had the same color hair as Mira while his eyes held nothing but worry.

"Antonio?" I asked in a whisper.

He nodded, swallowing hard. I stepped aside and opened the door wider for him to come on into the house. He hesitantly walked in, smelling the pack instantly. He looked at me with apprehension, but I only nodded in encouragement. "She's right in there," I pointed at the couch where she lay sleeping in her true love's arms.

"Thank you," he whispered before walking into the living room. He stopped a few feet from Jacob. They both looked at each other for a few seconds. Esme got up from the couch and walked up to him.

"Hello I'm Esme," she introduced herself. "You must be Mirabella's brother, am I correct?"

"Yes," he answered in a heavier Italian accent. "I only heard about what happened and I wondered if I could help in any way. I've been around this for quite a while, so I know how to deal with it."

"We would gladly appreciate it," said a voice from the top of the stairs. Carlisle had finally reappeared with a tired look in his eyes. I smiled sadly at my father as he walked over to Antonio. "I'm Carlisle Cullen," he extended his hand. Antonio took it with a small smile.

"Antonio Lombardi," he simply said before looking back at his sister. "The venom was sucked out…right?"

"Yes," said Edward. "I made sure all of it was gone."

"Thank you," he said. He turned to Jacob. "Can I please hold my baby sister?"

Jacob looked down at Mira, but then nodded. Antonio sat on the couch while Jacob handed his girlfriend over gently. Antonio looked down at her with joy and sadness in his eyes. Jacob took a seat next to Paul, watching. Everyone was in fact.

"Mirabella, che è il tuo fratello Antonio." **(Mirabella, it's your brother Antonio.) **He said it with such love that it made my heart swell. "Vi preghiamo di svegliarsi mio piccolo guerriero. Tu sei l'unica cosa che hanno lasciato in questo mondo. Aprire gli occhi e dire qualcosa. Per favore, per me ..." **(Please wake up my little warrior. You're the only thing I have left in this world. Open your eyes and say something. Please, for me...) **

Her head moved silently before her eyelids fluttered open. She smiled in disbelief at the sight of her brother holding her in her arms. "Si tenuto la sua promessa." **(You kept your promise.)**

"Of course," he said as if she said the stupidest thing in the world. He looked her over to make sure that she didn't have any wounds. "How do you feel?"

"How do you think?" she smiled before her eyes started to close on her lids.

"Don't fall asleep on me now," he commanded while cupping her head in his hands. "I know the venom makes you weak, but you have to stay awake to regain your strength." He looked over at Esme. "Could you possibly make her a grilled cheese sandwich? It's the only thing she can keep down when she's in this state."

Esme nodded. "I'll help you," I said while following her into the kitchen.

**-Antonio-**

"Mira please eat," I beckoned my sister as she turned her mouth away from the food. We were alone in her room and Esme had brought up the sandwich I requested and some ginger ale. I pulled off of small piece of sandwich and forced it into her mouth. She ate it slowly, swallowing it down with the help of her drink.

"How did you know this happened?" she whispered softly. Her hair was damp from a shower she had taken with Jacob's help, don't worry they were in bathing suits.

"Joseph was yelling about it to Brooke. I had to make sure you were okay."

She smiled sadly at me as I put another piece of food in her mouth. She wore a blue tank top with volleyball pj pants. "Thank you for coming here," she said. "I really missed you Antonio."

"I've missed you too." I kissed her on the cheek, trying to feed her even more of her sandwich.

After about an hour of her just being forced to eat grilled cheese and drink ginger ale, I had let Mira fall asleep. She looked so content now that her belly was full and I was with her. It was funny how so many times I've dealt with this situation, but it never got any easier. It only became harder.

I kissed her on the forehead and walked out of her room. When I went downstairs, the whole family was deep in thought. I felt like they really cared for her and everything. It was what a real family should be like, not like mine and Mira's.

"How is she?" asked Jacob in a hoarse voice.

"She's sleeping now," I said. "You can go up to her if you like. Just don't try to wake her. She really needs her rest." Jacob got up and shot up the stairs without a backwards glance. "A werewolf and blood whore…that's an awkward combination," I muttered while sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Could I ask you something?" asked Jasper.

I nodded.

"How strong is Joseph?"

I thought about it. "He killed eight very powerful newborns on his own. He's really, really strong. Mira's even lucky to be alive from all the beatings he's given her."

"He beat her?" asked Emmett in disbelief. "She said he only tortured her."

"That was part of her torturing Emmett," I explained. "He'd take a horse whip, chain her up, and whip her until all of his anger ceased. Then he'd get the healers and they'd heal up the scars from the whip." I was distant in thought, speaking my inner thoughts. "If you could have heard those whimpers coming from her…" I shook my head, looking at the family. "She never screamed, ever. Only whimpers when he whipped her. That made him angry. His goal was to get her to scream, but she never did. I look up to her because of all those things she didn't scream though. And she did it without complaint…for me and mom and dad."

"Why your family of all families?" asked Rosalie.

I smirked. "My father bet our lives on how many days he wouldn't kill a human. He was turned along with my mother and didn't even last a day. So Joseph took our family, and made us live through hell while watching our parents suffer in their own way." I looked at the Cullens and the pack. "That whole entire coven is evolved around torture, blood, and sex. They are cold hearted murderers who feast on children they get from orphanages…and Mira had to watch them die. Every single one of them."

"Do you know why he did that?" asked Edward in fury.

"He knew she had a soft spot of children. She would always sing to them you know, before they…" I cleared my throat. "She cried at first, but then she'd just come out of that room with the blankest stare I've ever seen. No emotion was ever in her eyes. Well, there was anger and sadness, but that's about it."

"That's horrible," murmured Seth.

"You'll probably want to take her out of school for the rest of the week," I said. "It's been a year since this has happened to her and her body isn't used to it. She's going to need rest and a lot of quiet time for herself."

"Of course," croaked Esme. Carlisle put his arm around her and brought her close to him. I had never seen so kind of vampires. They really did care for my sister and I've actually taken up their habit of drinking animals, that's why my eyes were orange. They were going from red to topaz. Soon, very soon, I'd use my illusion powers on Joseph and kill him for what he was still doing to my family.

* * *

**Ello!**

**Yay! Antonio is back! WOOOOOOO!**

**Missa.**


	10. Fight

**-Mirabella-**

Jacob had hardly spoken a single word to me in the past two days. I didn't really know what to say. Jasper told me he told Jacob about the Blood Whore thing and I'm pretty sure that's what he's pissed at. He imprinted on an enemy, and then he saw Joseph on top of me in a classroom. For some reason I hated myself for it. I knew it wasn't really my fault, it was Joseph's. He was the one who didn't get all the venom out that one time he wanted to suck it out. He was the one who seduced me when he threatened Antonio's life.

I at my pasta I had made for myself since the guys didn't really know how to cook. The women were hunting today and that left the pack and the guys left with me. I let a growl out. They were coming more often and I kept on getting thirsty. I had called Aro about getting more of that stuff, but he said it was too late for me to take it again. There was no way out of becoming a vampire like my family now. But maybe with my newborn strength and possible power, I'd be able to kill Joseph along with Antonio.

Jacob came into the room and just sat against the wall starring at me. I met his gaze with a glare. My lower half, if you get my meaning, still hurt for Joseph's power thrusts and my body was still a little weak from the venom, so I wasn't happy today. It confused me though that my inner…parts hurt. I'd been with Joseph numerous times and now it starts to hurt. That was weird.

"If you're going to glare at me then you're better off leaving," I said while eating my pasta. "I'm really sick and tired of your calculating stares."

"Then you should've told me you were a Blood Whore," he countered back with dark eyes. I glared at him and threw my pasta away before walking out of the kitchen.

"Well then you're better off leaving because that's what I am and there's no changing it," I said while going through the living room. No one was in there unlike the occupied upstairs.

"You could've at least told me," said Jacob while walking into the living. "How would you like it if you just found out I was a werewolf?"

"That wouldn't be surprising since I live with vampires Jacob. I would accept you like anyone else who hasn't done me harm in my life."

He was silent for a second, glaring. "Why didn't you just tell me Mirabella?" His hands were starting to shake a little. My heart dropped at that since I knew he was getting angry.

"I knew you wouldn't accept me like you're not accepting me now," I answered honestly.

"I have-"

"Bullshit," I interrupted while raising my hands in the air. "Ever since you found out you've been keeping your distance and won't even talk to me. I feel like an outsider in my own house." He gave me a hard stare and I met it with as much intensity. He may have been a good foot and a half taller than me, but I knew how to make a demanding aura around myself.

"Why didn't you tell your family then? They could've at least given me a heads up."

"If you hadn't noticed, Jacob, I have a huge problem with trust. The only person I truly trust is Antonio because he's been with me through my hardest times. Hell, I don't even fully trust Jasper and he's the one I'm closest to in the family."

"So you don't trust me either?"

"Not fully," I answered. I didn't lie. "You may be my soul mate, but that doesn't mean I'll completely trust you. My mother didn't even fully trust my father and look what happened to them. She had a reason to not trust him, he gambled with everyone's life."

"Well I trust you," he nearly yelled.

"Congratulations," I smiled with sarcasm. "You trust me, fan-fucking-tastic."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Why are you? You've been looking at me as if I was some sort of crazed vampire you were scared of! I'm still the same person Jacob. I haven't changed that much! Sure, I'm turning into a Blood Whore, but not by choice. If you're going to be angry with someone, then be angry with Joseph."

"Oh, you mean the man I saw you moaning for?" Jacob yelled. "The guy who you've been having sex with since you were eleven?"

"He raped me Jacob!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "He was seducing me!"

"Because you opened your eyes! Alice told me about the vision Mira. He wasn't going to kill Antonio don't you see that?"

"You don't know Joseph like I do Jacob. He nearly killed him when I wouldn't give him a blow job."

"So you've given him BJ's too? If I hadn't known any better, I'd say you're a sick whore!"

Everything went quiet in the house and I felt tears pour down my cheek. He looked at me with such fury that it scared me. I back away a step and shook my head. He was shaking a little more and my heart felt like it was going to hop out of my chest.

"I'm not a whore Jacob."

"Then why do they call your species Blood Whores?"

"I didn't become this by choice." My voice quivered a little bit, as he took a long stride towards me. "Joseph made me a Blood Whore, I didn't choose this life."

He looked down at me, still glaring. "Everyone has a choice Mira. You had a choice to open your eyes not three days ago. And look where it landed us?"

"Shut the fuck up you dog!" I screamed. He face dropped. "That's right you fucking mongrel. You come in here saying that I'm all wrong well look at yourself. You're not even man enough to accept your girlfriend, your imprint, as who she is! Imprints are supposed to love each other, not hate. Are you sure you're supposed to me with me? Because if I'm still a hassle then the door is right there."

A huge growl erupted from Jacob as his clothes started to rip. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to move backwards. I was glued to the spot I was standing in as a huge werewolf stood in front of me with a snarling mouth. Before I could even scream, a pair of cold arms wrapped around me and I was upstairs. I was able to see the pack in their beastly forms hold him down.

"What have I done?" I asked myself as I was dropped off in my room. I sat down on my bed as Antonio kneeled in front of me. I tried stopping the sobs, but they soon came and I was wrapped in my brothers arms for a long while.

**-Jacob-**

Oh god what have I done? I was still in my beastly form as I paced the clearing Mira and I usually went to so that we could get some peace. All of those feelings bottled up from Joseph and I let them out on her. What was wrong with me? Of course I was angry about her not telling me she was a Blood Whore, but I wasn't that angry. I was actually scared of her. I was scared she was going to change. She was going to turn out like every newborn vampire I've killed, blood hungry.

I let out a growl as I sat there contemplating on whether or not to go back. If I didn't, I'd have a whole entire coven of vampires go after me. If I did, I'd still have a whole entire coven of vampires go after me. And I'd never confessed that Emmett and Carlisle scare the living shit out of me. Emmett, for obvious reasons, Carlisle, because he's a vampire doctor that probably knows some kind of way to scar a werewolf for life. I shivered at the thought before turning around and sprinting through the woods. The trees passed by me as if they were waving goodbye. I had an image of Mira's face when I called her a whore. She would never forgive me. And would never trust me again. Of course she didn't fully trust me. If I went through what she went through, I'd have a problem trusting people too. Only, I was her imprint, her soul mate. I should be the one she trusts the most.

I let out a wolf sigh before coming into the backyard of the house. I saw Emmett glaring daggers at me through the kitchen window along with Rosalie and Antonio. The rest of the family was in one of the rooms upstairs just staring me down, even Bella. I fucked up big time.

Antonio appeared in front of me and I looked down at him for a few seconds before going behind a tree, turning into human form, and putting some sweats on that I stashed there just in case. I stepped out and walked up to him until we were a few feet apart.

"Why?" he asked with a glare.

"I…" I sighed, frustrated. "There's no reason. I just got angry about everything that's going on and exploded on Mira. I _never_ meant to call her those things."

"Why are you telling me? I'm not Mira if you hadn't notice." He pointed up to her room. "She's in there bawling her eyes out because she's that scared of you. She thinks she's the reason for all of your anger Jacob."

"She's not Antonio," I assured.

"Then tell her yourself. I'm not going to forgive you until she does. In fact that whole family thinks that too." He disappeared from my sight and I felt some tears in my eyes. I kicked the grass before walking into the house. I was met by Emmett, Rosalie, and now Esme glaring at me as if I were a disease. I walked onward and saw Antonio with Carlisle who was even glaring at me. I've never felt so uncomfortable.

"You're lucky she still loves you," said Jasper as he descended the stairs, "Because if she didn't, you'd die at _my_ hand." More tears and more shallow breaths. I walked up the stairs, walking down the hallways. Edward held Bella as they peered out of their doorway. Edward was glowering, while Bella gave me a very disappointed look. Alice passed by me, the only one to give me a sympathetic look. She knew this was going to happen, hopefully she knew how my talk with her now would turn out.

I stood in front of Mira's door, taking a deep breath and knocking very lightly. She didn't answer so I cracked open the door until it was opened fully. She lay on her bed, back facing me. It looked like she wore a tank top and work out shorts. Her hair was fanned down on her pillow and shoulder. I bit my lip before entering her room and closing the door behind me. She didn't even look to see who it was.

I slowly, but surely made me way over to her bed. I sat down on it, and then laid down when she didn't do or say anything. We were still a good few feet away from each other. "I'm…sorry Mira," I whispered as I scooted a little closer to her. She didn't say anything. "I'm sorry for calling you a whore and targeting you for my anger…I'm sorry for making you cry and changing in front of you in anger. And…I'm sorry for having trouble accepting what you are. It's just that I'm scared for you and me. I don't want you turning into a newborn that's driven by bloodlust. I'm just scared I will loose my Mira. I love you…" I lightly touched her long hair, loving the feeling it brought to me. She sniffled before getting up and turning her upper half towards me. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her hands were shaking a little.

"Did you mean what you said downstairs?" she croaked while wiping away her tears with a shaky hand.

I shook my head. "No," I answered her. I knew she'd want a verbal answer from me.

"Did you mean what you said now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I'm not accept-"

I was stopped by her finger being pressed up against my lips. "No," she whispered. "I mean when you said you loved me…"

I kissed her finger before taking her full hand and holding it to my cheek. "Of course Mira. I love you with all of my heart." She fully turned towards me with a serious face.

"Then if you love me, why won't you accept what I am?"

"I'm trying my best Mira. It's a lot you know…to take in. First Joseph, now this…" I frowned at her for a second. "But through that all, I still love you and I never meant to call you the things I did."

"I didn't mean it either," she confessed while looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry I called you a mongrel and…dog. It was never my place."

I smiled a small smile before pulling her back down to the bed and rocking her back and forth in my arms. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing in my scent. I was doing the same and felt the atmosphere in the house go from hate to relief. Good, no one hated me anymore.

"Jacob," Mira whispered. I looked down and our lips met in a very soft, loving kiss. I pressed my lips harder to hers as she giggled under them. I pulled away, looking at her with all the love I could conjure. "I love you," she said softly before pulling me down for an even more passionate kiss.

* * *

**Ello!**

**Mira and Jacob had their first fight, but it ended well don't you think? REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	11. Blood Oath

**-Mirabella-**

Paul and I were sitting in front of the TV watching Family Guy. We both loved this show and always watched together. The other members of the pack were watching Emmett tune up his car and the vampires of the house were doing what they usually did. I was wrapped up in a blanket while Paul sat on the other end of the couch with a beer in hand.

"Why do you drink that stuff?" I asked as he took a swig of that nasty liquid.

"Helps me relax," he said truthfully. "Why do you drink that?" he motioned to my Pepsi with his beer.

"It tastes yummy," I smiled before taking a sip. A small burp escaped my mouth and he laughed before burping even louder. "Thank you for making me feel like a helpless human that can't burp."

"You won't be human for long though," he pointed out.

"I know," I sighed while staring at my pop can.

"You scared?"

I shifted in my seat. "A little," I confessed. "I mean, I know I've been around covens since I was eleven, but I just have this fear I'll turn out like Joseph."

"You won't. You're too good of a person who had a loving heart. I've never seen someone so caring in my life."

I smiled at him before leaning towards him and giving him a hug. "Thank you," I whispered before sitting back on the couch and watching the rest of Family Guy. Stewie was going to say something when the words "Breaking News" came across the screen and a newswoman looked into the camera. I sat up and stared at Paul in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders.

"We are sorry to interrupt the current program, but breaking news has come up in the town of Pullman," she said. My heart dropped that was our town. The whole family and pack was in the living room within seconds. Then a picture of Jason appeared on screen. "Jason Freeman was found drained of his blood on the side of the highway not fifteen minutes ago. Witnesses say that they just saw the body appear on the side of the road without any sight of his attacker. It is also been reported that his five year old brother Anthony Freeman had gone missing earlier today. His parents say that he was just going over to an ex-girlfriends house so that she can help him find his little brother." I blocked out the rest of what she said as the news of Anthony missing. Jacob pulled me into his arms and didn't say a word as my eyes went back to their blank expression they had been at Joseph's coven. On the inside, I was screaming and crying for that little boy that brought so much joy into my life.

"Mira, honey?" asked Esme. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

**-Rosalie-**

"I'm fine." That voice that came out of her held no emotion whatsoever. I glanced over at Jasper who looked as if he were about the cry. Edward shrugged at me and I went back to Mira. She stared down at her lap with that same blank look she had on her face the first day I met her. She had the same soft spot for children that I did, only hers seemed worse.

"Mira," I whispered. "Do you want to go upstairs…to think?"

She shook her head. "Joseph is behind this…" she spoke softly. Her voice was control though and her eyes didn't even water. She got up and started pacing like Edward did whenever he was deep in thought. "He's using Anthony to get to me," she murmured with a growl. She turned to Antonio. "Did you know about this?"

Antonio shook his head. "If I did I'd tell you," he said. I looked over at Edward who nodded to say that he was telling the truth. Mira saw and nodded too. "He'll use him to get you to marry him I bet," said Antonio. "He kept on calling you 'my Mirabella.'"

"Of course," she said throwing her arms up in the air. "He thinks that since he took my virginity he owns me."

"If anyone owns you it's me," chimed in Jacob. I smiled at the seriousness in his tone. Mira walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair while standing behind the couch he sat on. He tilted his head by as she bent down at kissed him before straightening up her back and looking out the window. It was raining outside, and she sighed at the sight.

"I have to go to him," she said.

"No," said Jacob while standing up. "You're not going to him. He'll make you marry him Mira! I'm not letting that happen, ever."

"What other choice do we have?" she asked in desperation.

"We'll set up a meeting place," I said. Everyone looked at me and I felt a little bit uncomfortable. I usually wasn't the one to give out ideas, I just went with them. "We'll set up a place to meet, where all of us can go, and we'll negotiate. It's our best option."

"How will we contact him?" asked Jasper

"I'll call him," said Antonio while getting out his phone. We were all silent as he punched in his number and put it on speaker. It rang only two rings, until that bastard's voice rang on the other line.

"_I was wondering when you'd call Antonio_," said Joseph with a small laugh. _"I'm certain the whole family and the pack are with you?"_

"Yes," he said.

"_How about Mirabella?"_

"I'm here," she called with a voice laced in hate.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't finish with you on Monday. I've arranged that you be taken out of my detention since Alice will probably see what I'll do to you. Although if you're ever willing…"_

"Where's Anthony?" she asked with a growl.

"_Playing with some action figures I bought him. He's such a charming boy. I don't really like children, but he sticks to me. He looks like he'd have good promise as a vampire."_

"You turn him and I'll kill you." she sneered. He laughed while she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"We want to set up a meeting Joseph," I said. "Where we can possibly talk about trading Anthony for something?"

"_I don't see why not. Meet me at the club. Mira, Antonio, you guys should know where that is. I've taken you there on numerous occasions. And the pack can come if they like. Oh and Mira, dress for the occasion. You may not be a vampire yet, but I command you do to so or else young Anthony will know the pain of the change. Goodbye."_

The phone went dead and Antonio hung up. We all looked over at Mira who was deep in thought. Jacob embraced her in a hug and swayed her back and forth. She winced in pain and clutched her scar. It was nearly two weeks into her change, about three days since Jacob and Mira's argument, meaning it was Saturday. Mira's hearing and sight was already as acute as a vampire. Her speed was almost as fast as Edward's. Only, her looks stayed the same except for her eyes that had a reddish tint to them. Jacob didn't even say that she smelt different. We were even considering

"He's planning something," she said.

"A war?" asked Carlisle.

Antonio and Mira shook their heads. "Not this early in the game. If he doesn't get his way tonight, then yes, there will be a war." She looked over at Antonio. "What side will you be on?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean not sure?" asked Seth. "This is your sister."

"He's bound by oath Seth," said Mira. We all looked at her. "It was written in blood a long time ago. I'm even bound by it, but since I'm still somewhat of human I'm not completely bound by it."

"What oath?" asked Esme.

"It's an oath that basically forces a vampire to do as their sire says," explained Antonio. "If it is broken…then the master has all his rights to kill the one that betrayed him or her. The Volturi use it sometimes."

"You're his source of power though," said Mira. "You're the reason no one sees him. You're the reason the Volturi can't find him."

"Yes I know that Mirabella," said Antonio. "Although I can't fight against him because he has mom and dad."

"You still care about those bastards? They are the reason you're like this."

"They're still family Mira." Everything went silent after that. Mira leaned her head on Jacob's chest while thinking.

"If they were family…then don't you think that they wouldn't bet our lives on their immortality?" Antonio opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. Mira turned to Alice. "How much time?"

"An hour," answered Alice.

"I'll get ready then…"

"Want me to help?"

"No," she said. "I'll be fine Rosalie." She turned upstairs, but turned to us.

"You might…want to wear something more…gothic you guys." Then she went up the stairs with her hair bouncing in the air.

**-Mirabella-**

When I appeared at the top of the stairs, everyone was in gothic attire. They all stared at me, clearly shocked at my appearance. I wore a pinstripe vest that showed off the top of my breasts and barely covered my toned stomach. In fact, the vest landed only a few inched above my belly button that had a dagger piercing in it. I was surprised I could even get it through the hole. My skirt was black and pinstriped, like my vest, and it barely covered my butt. I had on knee high black pointed boots that had a four inch heels to them. There was a cross hanging around my neck along with my wolf necklace. I even put on gothic bracelets to put the outfit together. Then there was my makeup. My eyes were done in black and had a shadowy look to them. My lips were stained with red. Brooke called it gothic chic, I called it whorish.

"At least it still fits," said Antonio. He was dressed in black with chains on his pants.

"Fits?" asked the guys.

"There's barely any fabric on her," said Carlisle in a high voice.

"I know," he said. "But the more we give what Joseph wants, the safer Anthony will be."

I walked down the stairs and Jacob put his arm protectively around my shoulders. "Are you sure about this?" he asked while kissing my hair.

"It's our only choice…"

* * *

**Ello!**

**So…next week I might not get as many updates out because I have camps all week for volleyball! Plus my birthday is on Wednesday! I'm gonna be 15. I'm so excited! I'll get to get my learners permit for driving! REVIEW!**

**Missa.**


	12. Three Days

**-Bella-**

Bodies groped one another as Mira and Antonio led our rather large group into the club. I clung to Edward as I saw Mira take a shot from a waiter's tray and drink it in one swig. She threw it to the floor where is shattered into pieces. I didn't know what she was feeling, but I bet she thought the shot would loosen her up. She pushed a few vampires out of the way who growled in protest, but stopped when they saw who it was. Jacob took her hand, squeezing it to give her some reassurance. I looked up at Edward who smiled sadly as the pounding music of the dark club vibrated the floor. He bent down at kissed me lovingly as we started up at a set of stairs. I noticed some people bowed their heads in respect as the siblings passed them. I wondered why.

Mira veered left to a set of elevators. We took the left one along with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice while the others took the other one. It was a heavy silence within that small space. I looked up at Edward again whose brow was furrowed in worry. I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling him relax instantly.

The door opened to reveal a sort of board room. Ten vampires were seated at one side of it. I recognized Joseph immediately as he sat in the middle of them all. He wore a black button up shirt along with black pants. He had a smile on his face as Mira took the seat directly across from him. Jacob took her left while Carlisle took her right. Antonio walked to the other side and leaned against the wall. The werewolves did the same as I took a seat next to Jacob and Edward on my other side. It was silent between all of us, a very uncomfortable silence. Then two people came in, making Mira's eyes widen. It was a man and a woman with jet black hair and red eyes. They looked like healthy vampires and the smiled towards Antonio then Mira. Mira remained still for a long while.

"No hug for your father?" asked the man to Mira. He appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She in return grabbed his hand and threw him into the side wall. Her eyes only held anger within them.

"You're not my father Brandon, at least not anymore," she said in a controlled voice. She looked over at his form as he got up. He looked at her, hissing slightly. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "It seems your hate for me has grown," he said as he trudged over to his wife. She just looked at her daughter in awe before looking towards Joseph. He had an amused look in his eyes.

"You're taking to your newly found strength quite well," he commented. "Although I didn't know you hated Brandon that much. I would've killed him if I'd know."

"I think I'd have more of the honor of killing him myself. He is the reason for all of this." I was shocked by her words and tone of voice. She spoke like a killer, and her voice was relaxed as if she were having a normal conversation.

"Would you stop talking about me as if I wasn't here?"

Both Mira and Joseph growled simultaneously at him, making him shut up instantly. They turned back to each other. "So let's get down to business shall we?" she asked while leaning back in her chair.

"I was wondering when you'd say that," he smiled. He looked at her for a while. "If you give me your word that you'll be my mate once you're turned, then I'll give you Anthony here and now." Jacob growled loudly, but Mira put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"That particular request cannot be met," she answered. "I'm the imprint of Jacob, so I must spend eternity with him, not you."

He chuckled. "How about a fight then?"

"I guess that's our only option, only if I get Anthony right now will I fight you."

"Is that a promise?"

"That's a swear," she answered in a determined voice.

"Well then you got yourself a deal love," he smiled with an evil glint in his eye. "Bring out the child Brooke," he said to a dirty blonde wearing a slutty business suit. It was worse that Mira's, and you really couldn't get worse that hers.

The doors opened to reveal Brooke holding a content looking Anthony. He was wearing all black and had a tattoo that was painted on by eyeliner. It was of a little bat. He was let down and he went to Joseph's side. Joseph picked him up and sat him on his lap. Mira's eyes widened, just like mine were. Anthony noticed Mira and smiled. "Hi Mira!" he smiled before crawling onto the table and walking towards her. He sat on her lap while giving her a huge hug. "Joseph gave me this!" he said while showing her the fake tattoo. Mira glared at Joseph who just smiled smugly. Anthony looked up at Jacob, smiling after a long while of silence. "You look like a superhero."

"Thank you," Jacob smiled before rustling his hair that I just noticed had black highlights in it.

"When will the fight be?" asked Carlisle with a leveled voice.

"Three days after I'm fully turned," answered Mira. Joseph smirked, but nodded.

"Why three days?" asked Esme.

"Three has always been a lucky number between us," explained Joseph vaguely. Edward growled a little, almost making me jump. "Isn't that right Mirabella?"

"You're not wrong." She crossed her arms over her chest as Anthony ran over to Joseph and sat on his lap. A look of hurt was apparent on her face. "Anthony come back here, we're going to take you home."

"I am home though," he whined. "Daddy said I could stay here as long as I like." Joseph wrapped his arms around the little boy and a growl erupted from deep within Mira. It was a motherly growl that I sometimes heard from Esme when one of us was fighting with the other. She stood up, being held back my Carlisle and Jacob. I realized that here eyes were a dark color, almost black. "You can stay too Mommy."

"What did you do to him?" she breathed with hate.

"I made him mine Mirabella. As he said, you can stay too mommy."

She fought against Carlisle and Jacob, but they were too strong fro her to break hold. She took a deep breath, sitting down in her chair. "The weapon is the samurai sword. Only me and you can use them, the others will us their bare hands. Anthony will come home with me and when I win you will leave us and never come back."

"And what if I win dear?" he asked while leaning closer to her. I wanted to smack him.

She straightened her shoulders. "Then you can do whatever you please with me."

"No!" said Seth, Jacob, Emmett, and Edward in unison.

"Done," said Joseph with a smile as he whispered to Anthony to go with Mira. "Don't worry son, we'll see each other again. I promise."

"Okay," he answered while walking across the table and back into Mira's lap.

"Mirabella?" asked her mother. She looked a little apprehensive. "I know you hate us and everything, but I have to ask this one question. Why don't you love Joseph?"

Silence filled the room and everyone in Joseph's coven looked at my sister with interest. I'm sure all of them already knew, but they wanted to here it from her. "He made my life a living hell. I may have enjoyed some parts, but it was still hell to me…"

"What parts?" asked Joseph.

"I'd sound like a true Blood Whore if I said it," she answered while playing with Anthony's hair. Her eyes were sad and guilt written. Jacob put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"We need to get going," said Carlisle. "We'll call you the third day after her change is fully complete." This was the beginning of something bad, I could feel it.

* * *

**Ello!**

**Sorry for the delay you guys. Review. **

**Missa.**


	13. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!!**

I think the alert system what down when I posted the next chapter to this story so I'm actually posting this just so that you guys know I updated. So click back on the chapter thingy and you'll see the other chapter.

Also, Forbidden Slumber sequel is in the works right now. So for the people who are peeing their pants over it, I'll tell you that the new master is far from who you'd expect. **IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA FOR THE STORY, PLEASE TELL ME AND I MIGHT USE THE IDEA AND DEDICATE THE CHAPTER TO YOU!!**

Missa.


	14. Her Deadly Past Trailer

**I know this is stupid, but I'm writing out a little trailer for "Her Deadly Past" Just bear with me. This is because I have writer's block for this story so I just made a trailer from the last book. I'm really bored and just please imagine it all in your head. The "- -" means that it's switching to a different scene. Also the Bold means it's that letters flashing in blue against a black background are on the screen.**

Start: (The things you are reading are scenes in the story, try to picture it.)

**They thought they were just taking care of a fragile girl.**

The screen flashes to a scene with only Carlisle, Esme, and Mira. "I'm Mirabella, but please call me Mira."

--

Switches to the car ride to the Cullens. "Nomads tortured them to death."

"I'm so sorry," says Esme.

The camera does a close up on Mira, her eyes holding hate. "Don't be."

**Only what they didn't know, was that she wasn't what they expected.**

--

"What happened to you Mira?" asks Edward.

"That's my business."

"Mira, I have a right-"

"No!"

**Her past held something unthinkable.**

--

"What's on your back?" asks Emmett. He lifts up the shirt to reveal her scar. The camera does a close up on her scar. The screen flashes to each character to show their emotion about it. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing."

--

**It took them everything to make her laugh.**

"GO ALICE! SHAKE THAT BOOTY!" screams Bella, Esme, and Jasper.

Close up of Mira falling on the floor laughing.

--

**Only a dire confession, ceases the happy moments.**

Shows Alice and Mira in the Abercrombie dressing room showing her scars. "Yes well, try going through the pain of change every damn day of your life since the age of eleven. Then you can relate to what I've been through."

Screen flashes to Alice and Edward talking. "She's been through some tough things," says Edward.

"There's more though, I know it."

--

Edward and Mira in the hallway. "I was a sex slave."

The whole screen goes black and the song "Requiem of a Dream" comes on. (It's the intense part of the song. It's around the 3 minute 5 second mark. You can listen to it on youtube.)

--

"How could you do that to yourself Mira?" screams Carlisle. "How could you allow that to happen?"

"I didn't have much of a choice Carlisle!" screams Mira. "Put yourself in my fucking situation!"

**She felt that no one would understand.**

--

"Aro will be here in an hour and we are going to revisit your past as your punishment." Says Carlisle.

Close up of Mira's reaction to what he said, fear.

--

"I was forced to watch children be killed by those murderers."

Close up at Jasper who has a mix to terror, sadness, and anger on his face.

--

"Never forget what?" asks Alec.

Close up of Edward as she says "Never Forget who you belong to." Edward's eyes are filled with hate.

--

"Will this make me look more human?" asks Mira to Aro.

Aro shakes his head and her face falls.

**Well, she didn't tell her whole story.**

--

Shows Mira look into the camera as she starts to sing for the talent show.

--

A man shoves a black haired boy against a wall. "Where's my Mirabella?!" asks the man.

"The Volturi probably found her."

--

These word materialize onto a black screen in now bright red letters.

**Only she knows the full story to…**

**Her Deadly Past**

* * *

**There's another chapter before this one. It's before the author note I put up! Please comment on that and please comment on this! **

**Missa!**

.


	15. Control

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay you guys. I won't have an update for this week only because I'll be on vacation. –tear-**

* * *

**-Mirabella-**

I clung onto Anthony as we drove home. Jacob was holding me while Jasper and Alice were in front not even talking. Anthony was crying for Joseph, and that made me cry. He had him for two days and he already corrupted his mind. I felt like crying to.

"I want Daddy," he cried. "I want Daddy, Mama."

"I'm not your mother Anthony, Peggy is. Do you remember Peggy?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"She never loved me," he said seriously through tears. "She always loved Jason. I may be young," he looked at me with a cold stare, "But I knew that she favored him to me." I held him tighter to my body as we turned down Jason's road. It was very gloomy and I could see candles lit for the two boys on their front driveway. "Mommy, please don't let me go back there."

"You have to," I croaked with a hard stare. He started squirming in my grasp, but I took hold of his pressure points on his arms and he went basically numb. Jasper stopped the car in front of the house. The door opened to reveal Alice. I gave Jacob a kiss before carrying Anthony towards the house. The rest of my family was waiting in the cars. Thanks for the backup guys. Really appreciate it. "Squirming will only make it worse Anthony," I murmured as my heels clicked on the cement sidewalk that led to the front porch. He still kicked and bit me. I didn't flinch whatsoever. "Either you are good to Peggy and Ross, or I'll ground you when your father comes to get you again." It was a fake warning, but it made him stop. "Now act good and when I'm changed we can be a family together. But that's only if you act as if nothing had ever happened."

"Alright mommy," he said with a smile as I knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a red eyed Peggy with Ross behind her. His eyes were watered. "Hi Peg…mommy!" he said with a smile. Peggy looked down to see her son.

"Anthony?!" she cried as she enveloped his son into a huge motherly hug. "My little boy!"

I smiled sadly at the scene before looking up at Ross. He stepped onto the porch, embracing me in a hug. I hugged him back. "Thank you Mira," he whispered. "Thank you so very much."

I suddenly became aware of this parched feeling in the back of my throat. I heard Ross' pulse and I felt this huge urge to bite down. Peggy was looking at me as if she was looking at a monster while Anthony smiled mischievously my way. He knew what I was becoming! I closed my eyes, stepping out of his grasp and backing away slowly. Ross knew what I was becoming from Carlisle, starring at me completely stunned. I put my hands on my head, closing my eyes tight. Sharp pains went through my body and I clasped on the ground with whimpers escaping my mouth.

"Mira," he nearly screamed as he looked down at me. "Oh Mira…" He looked into my eyes as I felt the thirst overpower me yet again. A growl escaped my lips as I jumped back. My family suddenly appeared and started circling me, knowing what was going on. I turned and ran as fast as I could. Even in heeled boots I could run as fast as Edward. My instincts were starting to take over as I entered a forest not far from the house. Their footsteps died down as I went into a predatory stance when I spotted a deer in front of me. I leaped in the air, landing on it and sinking my teeth into its neck. Blood laced my mouth, making a wave of pleasure wash over me. I drank hungrily, closing my eyes to be rewarded with pure bliss. It was everything Joseph had described to me, only I yearned for an orgasm to go with it. I raised my head and growled as I stood up. I wiped the blood away from my mouth as I staggered against a tree. My breathing was labored and I could see my family look at me in shock.

"Mira…" began Jacob. He rushed over to me when I started to fall to the ground. "Mira…It's okay," he said while stroking me hair out of my face. I looked up at him in tear glistened eyes. "Your heart is still beating."

"I nearly…" I couldn't finish. I nearly killed Ross, a second father to me. He was nothing but nice to me. I felt like a monster, I was a monster. My whole entire family was a bunch of monsters. I looked up at Jacob, his eyes as caring as ever.

"But you didn't," said another voice. Seth came into view with a sad smile. "You had enough control to stop yourself from doing something you'd regret." He bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "You're stronger than your bloodlust, remember that."

I nodded, trying to get up. Jacob helped me into a standing position and I leaned against him for support. Bella came up to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm proud of you," she whispered before taking her place next to Edward.

"We should get you home Mira," said Esme as the family started to walk out of the forest. I found it hard to keep my balance so Jacob scooped me up in his arms and carried me the whole way to the car. The pack had already transformed and were already running towards the house. Jacob didn't go though. He went into the car Alice and Jasper drove with me and we were off to the house. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, being taking by a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ello!**

**I know, short, but I'm having a tad bit of writer's block. It sucks big time. My muses aren't doing their job. –looks at the Cullens, the pack, Mira, Antonio, and Joseph- You guys really need to up your game of the musing department.**

**Joseph: I have some things in mind. –licks his lips-**

**Mira: -smacks him in the head- Don't kill Missa, it's getting good.**

**Joseph: I was just going to make her my blood whore. Is there any harm in that?**

**Me: Eh…what? –starts handing pitchforks to reviewers, Antonio, the pack, and Cullens- Do what you will to Joseph, I'm taking Alice shopping for vacation stuff.**

**Joseph: -glares at reviewers- You guys wouldn't…**

**Alice: Yay! –pokes Joseph with a pitchfork before handing it to a lucky reviewer- I see pain in your future Joseph. Lots and lots of pain.**

**Carlisle: REMEMBER TO REVIEW YOU GUYS!**

**Jacob: And maybe there will be a lemon involving me and my imprint when Missa gets back from vacation. –winks at Mira-**

**Me: -glares- Because of you now I have to write a lemon.**

**Edward: You don't write lemons Missa.**

**Me: Read Chapter 3 then Edward.**

**Edward:…Ew!**


	16. Change

**I beat up Jacob for suggesting the lemon, he's somewhere whimpering in pain. Sorry for the long time without updates. I just started highschool and I'm on the volleyball team so it gives me no time to write. It's really stupid. Kinda wish I never joined the sport. Plus my muses over here are being stupid and just watching movies without musing me. And I got WordPerfect installed and I was having trouble uploading for some reason. But as you can see I fixed it! :)  
**

* * *

**-Jacob-**

She wouldn't wake up. She just lay there in her bed with the most pain expression on her slumbering face. This was something I had never seen before. Her veins, they were black. Actually blackཀ She was also deathly pale and that worried me to the strongest degree. I wouldn't leave her side, never would I leave her side. Edward had tried to reason with me, so did Bella. I didn't listen, I would never listen until my Mira was awake and happy. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face and splashed onto her cold hand that I held in my warm one. Seth was on the other side of her along with Paul and Embry. They all looked so sad to see their sister in the pain she was in.

"Jacob, you should sleep," said Embry softly. "You haven't slept in four days. She's been like this for a week. You need some sleep."

I stubbornly shook my head while kissing her brow and laying my head on her chest. Her heartbeat came, but it was slow and very faint. Her breathing was labored and Carlisle had said she was going through the change but one from a Blood Whore to an actual vampire. I would kill Joseph the next time I saw him. The door opened to reveal Antonio with worry in his eyes. "How is she?" he asked in a soft voice as he came to stand next to me.

"She's dying," I whispered. "I'm going to kill Joseph."

"That is a job for Mira, Jake. You of all people should know that..."

I shook my head before looking at my love with a determined expression. Her chest was rising and fall drastically fast and her breathing was coming in gasps. I soon became panic. "What's happening to her?" She started to scratched at her skin, and she sounded as if she was suffocating.

"Hold her downཀ" commanded Antonio as he fled to room to probably get Carlisle. I took hold of Mira's arms while the guys pinned down her legs. She was stronger than I thought. I was having difficulty holding her down.

"Mira, I'm here," I whispered in her ear. "I'm here. You're safe." She wasn't listening. She screamed out in pain just as the door burst open. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came in with worried expressions on their faces.

"Emmett, help Jacob pin her down. Edward get my medical bag and some morphine. Jasper, try to calm her pain." Everything happened so fast. Emmett helped me with holding her down as Jasper started sending waves of calm to Mira. She calmed down the slightest, making us breathe a little easier. Edward came in with Carlisle's medical bag and they administered the morphine into her. That didn't work though. It seemed to make it worse. She screamed louder and tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Shh, Mira. It's okay," said Emmett with a cracked voice. "Jacob and Emmett are here." Her eyes shot open to reveal pure red orbs and she let out a hiss. She started struggling even more against us. "Carlisle, what's happening to her?"

"Shit, what did Joseph say about Blood Whores?" asked Jasper to himself. He fled the room to go get Rosalie. She came back within seconds with the Blood Whore pamphlet that Joseph had given them in class. Sweat was starting to collect on us werewolves forehead as we struggled against her.

"Ha, Ha, Ha," said Rosalie as she read the little booklet. "It seems that Mira is going through her change, how delightful," she read on. "Yes, I changed your pamphlet Rosalie since I knew you guys were going to need it sometime in the near future. So here's how the change goes. They go into a coma like state for about a week, then they feel pain worst that a vampire's change. Their animal sides come out and I'd recommend locking her in a cage for at least a week. She'll start saying that she's fine and okay, but it's a lie. They're animal sides won't be under control. It has to be one week in a cage, or else you'll have to kiss your sorry asses goodbye. Blood Whores are rather good liars when they're going through the change. I hope you can handle it. This is the only help I'm ever going to give you..." Rosalie looked at everyone in worry. "That son of a bitchཀ" she screamed. She turned to Edward. "Get a cage now. Alice," she said as her sister appeared by her side.

"She's going to calm down in a few seconds," the pixie said and soon my love's breathing was okay and her eyes shut. Her head slumped back on the pillow while sweat lightly coated her forehead. I stepped back, not far enough to where I was out of arms length of her.

"My poor baby," said Esme as she appeared by Mira's side. "My poor, poor Mirabella." Bella appeared next to Esme and held her tightly. They both looked down at Mira with sad gazes. "We should get her downstairs," came Carlisle's voice. "It sounds like Edward is already assembling the cage." I slowly reached down and wrapped Mira in her covers before picking her up as if she were a fragile child. Emmett helped me support her head as we all walked down the stairs. Edward was just screwing in the last screw before looking over at us with a solemn expression. Bella appeared by him and opened the cage door that took up at least 30 square feet of their living room's floor. There was a comfortable chair in it along with some of Mira's favorite books. The one thing that chilled me to the bone was some shackles bolted to the floor and walls. I looked at Edward with anger in my eyes.

"You saw how she was up there Jacob. I know it seems inhumane, but we have to."

I nodded, walking into the cage and placing her on a sleeping back that had numerous pillowed under it. She shifted a little in her sleep before relaxing in the new environment. Rosalie came in and applied the shackles. That whole time I was running my hands through Mira's hair and kissing her brow. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to her over and over again.

"Jacob," said a soft voice. I turned slightly, seeing Paul at the entrance of the cage. "You have to leave her before she wakes up again." I shook my head stubbornly. "I'll go by force if I have to Jacob. You may be strong, but you're no match for a family of vampires and three werewolves." He was right and I hated him for it. I sighed, getting up and looking at my sleeping Mira before walking out of the cage. I heard the door shut and a key turning to lock it.

"Will they hold?"

"Yes," said Edward. "Magical creatures black market sell these and they're the only thing a vampire can't destroy. I told them about the whole...Blood Whore turning and they said it was the only thing that could hold them and their powers in until they were fully changed."

"Powers?" I asked.

This is when Antonio took a step forward. "Blood Whore automatically get the element of fire and darkness as their gift. Mira will be able to use it during her duel with Joseph, but knowing her she won't. She'd rather win the fair way." I turned and looked at Mira. Still she slumbered and would sometimes let a growl out in her sleep.

"Will she get hurt by her own powers?"

"No, it doesn't affect her," said Rosalie. "...I think that's why Joseph taught us this Jasper," she said quietly. "He may hate us, but he wanted to prepare us for this. He knew it was coming."

"This is the only time I'm thanking him..." growled Jasper. They all nodded in agreement.

**-Carlisle-**

I was the only one in the living room as Mira started to stir. Everyone was either upstairs, outside, or in the basement trying to find something to do with all the free time we had. I was currently doing some paperwork for work also while watching Harry Potter on my laptop. The sound of her standing up drew my attention away from work.. Her left leg was bound by a shackle while her arms were bound by ones that were bolted into the wall. She was looking down at them, rattling them slightly. Her veins had somehow turned darker against her skin and there were the darkest of shadows under her eyes. "Papa?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm here sweetheart," I said without getting up. Antonio had instructed me to not get within for feet of the cage with a risk of being hypnotized by her.

"Why am I in shackles?"

"You're dangerous," I simply answered while pausing my movie. I turned back to her, watching her tug at some of the chains.

"You guys are taking this too seriously. I'm fine Dad. Sure, I'm changing, but I'm fine." My computer made a sound and an e-mail popped up. It was from Edward and Alice. It said: DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE'S LYING! I looked back at Mira who looked like the sweet little girl I knew the first day I met her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I can't do that."

A growl erupted from her throat as she tugged on the chains. "Let me out!" she said in a dark voice. Her eyes had turned black and were filled with hate.

"No," I said simply.

The cage seemed to darken, everything looking brighter around it. "Let me out or I will find a way out myself. Then I'll kill you along with your god forsaken family!" This must've been her animal side, rather violent if you asked me.

"No," I said again. Her tone scared me, but I didn't let it show. "And you wouldn't do that. You're too much of a nice person."

"Fuck you!" she screamed. "Fuck you all!"

She continued to scream both in pain and anger for about a half hour before finally passing out in her cage. The whole house was silent and with good reason. Her voice, it didn't belong to her. I shook my head, it was all part of the change. She was just trying to let her frustrations out on someone. "Please be strong Mira," I prayed as the last ray of the sun washed over the land and it turned to night.

* * *

**Review!**

**Missa.**


	17. Sorry!

Hello everyone!

I'm so sorry for never updating but that's because I'm stumped on all of the stories. Plus my computer crashed on me and I'm using my parent's for writings. They never let me on theirs so I can't really write even when I get a muse. I'm sorry again.

I'll be deleting all of my stories and I'm going to start with a clean slate. I'm sorry.

MoonlightxParasite


End file.
